What You Wish For
by morganbriefs
Summary: RESTARTED. AU. Bulma and the guys Goku & Krillin play in a band since they were kids. A company wants to sign them, but in exchange they must add a new guitarist to the group. Now, who could that be? BV. May contain CCG andor K18 UNDER REVISION
1. P: The Making of Us

-1**Disclaimer**: Let's see...I don't own DBZ or any of the music. 'Fender Strat', 'Gibson', all of that are guitar trademarks (yeah…like you didn't know that) therefore not owned by me. If I DID own them, which I don't, I would be singing somewhere with a white one. I guess this is it...I don't own ANYTHING...

**A/n:** Hello peeps! I've decided to revise and restart this fic…after much consideration. As you know this is an A/U fic. I will try to keep the personalities as close as I can to the true selves for a music fic. The songs that will be performed in each chapter are gonna be on the top (like right below) so you have an idea what each of them sounds like when they sing. The group will sing from different artists (not just a single one). Remember it's an A/U fic so Goku won't be as dimwitted, Krillin won't be such a goon all the time (…just sometimes lol!) and Vegeta hasn't killed anybody nor he's a prince. That's basically it. I hope you enjoy the story!!

**What You Wish For**

** Performed Song (s) : 'Going Under' - Evanescence **

"…_don't want your hand this time--I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…"_ the blue haired woman sang through her microphone playing her red and white Fender Strat guitar as a tall spiky-haired male played his blue and white guitar, same brand, to the side and behind her. In the rear a bald and short funny looking guy played the battery keeping up with the melody while giving it a nice symmetrical balance. The threesome was enjoying the cadenced music adjusting their body moves to the specific tunes and keeping up with the beat. The song was nicely heard and put inside the garage-like room in which they played in though only Bulma's parents could heart it. Bulma continued

"_I dive again…I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under-" _the music was interrupted by the door to the room being opened a blonde, chirpy woman walking in behind it. The guys turned to her

" Mom!? What are you doing here? The garage's off during rehearsal hours!" Bulma frowned. The blonde, otherwise knows as Bunny ( I think this should be the official name of Bulma's mother, don't you think?) turned to her daughter with a wide smile

" Oh my" she placed a hand over her mouth " I didn't know your friends were here Bulma. Would you like something to drink Goku? Krillin?" she asked sweetly trying to play her part as a good hostess. Goku and Krillin both shook their heads

"No thanks" they said timidly. Bunny giggled

" Now don't be shy. I'll bring some pink lemonade out for you" she offered turning to walk out the practice room. Bulma rolled her eyes then faced the guys

"This is the fourth time we've been interrupted" she protested. Goku tsked

"Give her a chance Bulma she didn't know. Besides we've got the whole day. There's no need to hurry" he said mellow. Krillin nodded agreeing with Goku

"He's right. We do have the whole day for ourselves. Maybe we could go watch a movie tonight--?" he asked almost scared of having done so. Bulma frowned at him

"No Krillin! We're not going anywhere until we finish recording this song! Anderson and Genoa are gonna be here this afternoon to negotiate the contract and we have to practice 'till then. How would you like to be the biggest rock band in the world? How would you like touring around the world, doing what we've loved to do since we were kids, and getting paid billions of dollars for it? We have a chance to release our first single" she said sternly. Krillin looked at Goku. Goku shrugged his shoulders with a 'she's right' expression on his face. The bald male sighed

" Fine then we best keep playing, ne?" he suggested. Bulma grinned

"Thanks, Kril, you're the best!" she exclaimed joyful. Goku pouted

"I thought I was the best" he whined. Bulma giggled facing him

" You both are now come on! Let's have some fun!" she said getting in position to start singing again. The guys returned to their earlier spot and readied themselves to start whenever the signal was off. Bulma rewind the tape in which they were recording and put it in rec again. She looked back

" Ready? Once. Twice. Kiss my ass!!" the signal was off. The guitar started playing the melodic tone again. The battery followed precisely the threesome enjoying the modern music they were performing. Bulma began singing right away

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me…I'm going under…"_

**Somewhere Close to Bulma's House**

An old white haired couple sat on a wood dining table drinking hot cocoa while listening to young Bulma Briefs sing beautifully. The old man turned to his lady

"I've been hearing that girl for quite some time now. She's good. Real good" he said. The old lady smiled halfway

"She's got a beautiful voice. Maybe she'll make it into that Hollywood business"

" I think she will. You just wait and see…"

**A Few Hours Later - A&G Studios**

"_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under…" _Bulma's sweet voice took over the microphone as the rock music played by Goku and Krillin blew through the speakers in perfect sync. The director, David Anderson, and the casting producer, Madison Genoa, both stood inside the glass booth listening to the threesome play. They were impressed to say the least. The blue haired woman kept singing both guys following the tunes precisely

" _I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_I'm drowning in you--_"

"They'd be perfect for the company Dave" Genoa began speaking locking eyes with the director "we're yet to have a rock band _and _we get a bonus with these kids. The girl is the lead singer" she said. Dave nod but remained silent. She continued

"Look I know we've had bad luck with the rock genre-"

"It ruined our reputation" Dave finally spoke

"The opportunity to redeem ourselves is right here singing in front of our very eyes. These kids have been playing rock their whole lives! We're not trying to make them rock stars they already are. What do you say?" asked the young woman with blonde straight hair that reached just below her elbows. Anderson stared at Bulma Briefs and the band playing behind her. She had a great voice _and _a great band. The boy, with what seemed like an uneven haircut, was the youngest and most talented guitarist he had seen in a long time. Dave furrowed his brows

" I don't know, Genoa. They need a guitarist just as good as this guy--"

"We'll find them one. That's no problem " she said quickly. David raised his brows

" Well…" he started. Genoa held her breath "I think that…" he cleared his throat "with the new guitarist…"

"Uh-huh" said Genoa desperate to know the final decision

"They have the potential to be great" he agreed finally. Genoa grinned

"So we're signing them?" she asked. Anderson, usually stoic, gave her a half smile which she immediately took as a 'yes'. She hugged her cold almost heartless boss enthusiastically

"You won't regret it Dave! Trust me" said then pressed the red button on the control set before them which rang a bell inside the room where the band was singing. The threesome stopped the music and looked up to see Madison with a wide smile and her thumbs up. Dave nodded and gave them much of a smile as well. Old but with very sharp and handsome features people oftentimes saw Dave Anderson as hardhearted, arrogant and definitely conceited. The guy was the richest man in Beverly Hills, CA. His arrogance obviously came with the territory. Bulma, Goku and Krillin could jump and touch the ceiling from excitement. At last their music was starting to pay off and their dreams were on their way to becoming true...

**End of Prologue**. Well, what do you think? Just please stop by and let me know, ne? The next chapter is going to be about trying out the guitarist. Now who could be available for the position? Don't try to guess! You never know!! lol. This is my first A/U that deals with the music business so excuse me if I write something that sounds extremely confusing. Thank you for reading the prologue and chapter one will be released soon, so take care and stay tuned!


	2. Ch: 1 A New Recruit

**Disclaimer**: Let's see...I don't own DBZ. 'Fender' is a trademark for guitars ( yeah! Like you didn't know that) and if I DID own them, which I don't, I would be singing somewhere with a white one. I guess this is it...I don't own ANYTHING...

**A/n:** This is an A/U. The songs to be performed in each chapter are written before the chapter. Enjoy!

**Reminder:** do enjoy it!!! Review!!!!

**What You Wish For**

**Performed Song (s) : None **

"There's over five hundred male guitarists trying out today which is really good!" Madison spoke with Bulma both girls seated in an extremely big auditorium. The stage was unappealing and extremely simplistic with a microphone at the center of it and a dim light shinning over it. Bulma swallowed hard

"F-Five hundred? H-Hundred?" she struggled with her breath. Madison nodded

"That's right!" she grinned excited "it was gonna be seven hundred but the two hundred guys that didn't make the cut, we found out, knew nothing about the subject. They just wanted to meet Dave-" the two girls giggled "-I wouldn't blame them, I mean, David is the president of the most successful music production company in the world. He owns this business. He's like the Lucas of the music industry" she said. Bulma nodded agreeing with her. She could tell Madison had a lot of respect for the guy. Who wouldn't!? He was the reason her life was going to change for the better. So many years of frustration, signing with all those companies that let them down, but not this time. She was playing in the big leagues now

"Uh…how am I supposed to choose this guy?" asked Bulma "is he gonna sing or something--"

"Oh don't worry about that" Madison interrupted " Dave will be here shortly and he's going to give you some pointers to make your choice easier. Remember the guitarist you choose is going to tour with you guys the whole summer. You'll be staying at the same hotels, ride in the same luxurious motor coach bus and receive the same recognition. You'll travel on the same plane, perform on the same stage at the same time. You must think of choosing someone that can become a part of your lives later on. That's the difference between good rock bands and bad rock bands" she counseled. Bulma nodded along with everything she said. Madison's cell phone went off

"Hang on a sec" she said politely taking the electronic device out of her purse "sorry I have to take this-"

"Go ahead" Bulma felt indifferent. The blonde turned away pressing the button that would let the call get through

"Genoa" she said. As Genoa got involved in the phone call Bulma stared at the rather dark stage in front of her. It all seemed so amazing. Yesterday she was singing in a garage with her long time best friends, the guys she had known since she was four, and today she was sitting beside Madison Genoa, the most paid and most awarded casting director in the nation, waiting for David Anderson, president of the well-known A&G label, to come by so he could help her choose a new guitarist for her band. She felt like she was walking on clouds…

Bulma could hear Genoa still talking on the phone and couldn't help to eavesdrop when she heard the woman say something like: 'she's here. So gorgeous. Skinny. They're gonna blow you away.' Bulma decided to shake it off. It wasn't her business, she knew. A scratching noise and some distant voices interrupted her traveling thoughts. Bulma looked up to the stage it being the place where the noises had come from. Goku and Krillin suddenly appeared behind the curtains looking troubled and exhausted as they stumbled through. Bulma furrowed her brows. She stood immediately and went down a few rows to get closer to them

"What happened?" she asked the two boys holding their knees as they struggled to catch their breath. Bulma stared confused. Finally Goku met eyes with her

"There's a lot of people out there. The guards tried to get us through but they wouldn't budge so…" he panted. Bulma arched a brow

"So you ran and pushed through them?" she said not wanting to believe it...then again she could. Whenever they were in trouble the brains of the solution more often than not was her. She wasn't with them

"Well what else were we supposed to do?" Krillin asked panting just as hard as Goku. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile

"David is going to meet us in a little bit. He's going to help us choose--"

"I will help you choose the _right_ guitarist" came the old still black haired male. Bulma turned to face him. Goku and Krillin stood straight up like a cadet would when his commandant is checking uniforms early in the morning. Dave tilt his head to the side

"Let's go. If we want to be done with at least half of these kids before lunch we have to start now" he looked at his watch "it's nine o'clock in the morning" he said. The threesome nodded. Goku and Krillin followed Bulma as she went to take a seat on the very first chair of the very first row inside the auditorium. Before she could hit solid territory, though. she felt a hand around her elbow pulling her back up. Bulma frowned

"What?" she turned to David

"Never sit on the first row if what you're here for is to choose from different kinds playing styles. You always sit on the 12th row where the music will be heard loud and clear not repugnant or repulsive. Always remember that" he said. Bulma breathed in and nodded then set course to the twelfth row. Goku and Krillin followed closely with Anderson right on their tail…

**Scene Cut**

"Ok we've got the people that want to try out for the position. What do we do first?" asked Anderson as the threesome sat aside him listening attentively

"Um…tell them to start" Bulma said doubtfully "or uh--"

"No. Not tell them to start. You can't listen to a guy playing a guitar without knowing what he's capable of" Dave interrupted. Krillin cleared his throat

"Well…uh…I think we…we'd need some kind of written information that would say something about them--"

"Exactly!" Dave exclaimed making them jump "other music companies have their candidates fill out a forum while they wait on the line but in A&G _resumes _are a requisitethat way you can read about their experiences and achievements. Makes your criterion a lot more specific" he said. The threesome nodded in unison. The guy was had pretty good tricks up his sleeve

"Here" he gave each of them a clipboard same amount of papers clipped in every one of the boards. Dave then grabbed a clipboard for himself with the same quantity of papers clipped to it. The three guys awaited for explanations. He sighed

"These papers are the same for all of us. The applicants will be sent in according to the order of the papers" Bulma exchanged looks with Goku and Krillin "and just in case you need to know" Dave continued "these are their resumes. While the guard looks for the contestants I want you to read only one part: their achievements. That's one of the easiest ways to know what the person is capable of. Now, then, let's get this party started...Bryan Gillian" he called out. A brown haired, normal sized guy came in, walking rather clumsy and nervous. He was carrying his guitar and the electronic box to connect it which made David frown

"What the hell did you bring that for? Did the ad say you had to bring the box with you?" he asked. The guy shook his head timid. David breathed out shaking his head in disbelief. Bulma, Krillin and Goku stared at the president rather scared. He turned to them

"I'm sorry but if there's one thing that bothers me more than anything else is to see people make obvious mistakes. It PISSES me off!!" he screamed making the poor shaky guy even more unstable. Bulma scooted towards Goku faking a smile while Goku chuckled nervously. Krillin on the other hand, was more on the freaked out side of things, but still very much careless about the situation. Anderson turned to the guy on stage who was still readying himself

"Hurry up clumsy boy! I don't have all day. I've got tons of applicants waiting for the position" he said carelessly. The boy motioned a 'yes' with his head then, finally ready to start, he positioned himself. He hit a few notes and was immediately interrupted

" What the hell was that?! Get out of my studio!!" David yelled loudly "and take the goddamn box with you!" he added irritated. "he doesn't have achievements, the creep!" he said as the poor guy gathered as much as he could of his things and walked off the stage faster than the speed of light. Bulma breathed nervously while Goku exchanged terrified looks with Krillin. David sat on his chair comfortably

"Next" he screamed reading through the file of the next contestant. The threesome turned to the info on their clipboards as well ready to meet this new applicant. A blonde guy with a black guitar and golf-fitting clothes gave a few steps inside the room. David chuckled

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. What the hell are those clothes? You came here to play guitar not to play in a national golf tournament! Get out!" he sighed disgusted. The guy no sooner he came he left no questions asked. Anderson continued

" Next!" he demanded then turned to the threesome bewildered by his actions "strap yourselves in guys. This is going to be a long ride" he warned. The three furrowed their brows in slight frustration. A red haired woman appeared on stage now dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck tee. She was holding a nice red guitar. David turned to Bulma seated aside him

"What's her name?" he asked. Bulma looked it up on the board

"It's Tina Mande--"

"Tina! Honey, you look great! There's just a minor detail..." he said with a sarcasm "we're looking for a MALE guitarist!! Get out!!" he screamed at her. The girl got tear eyed. She turned and ran away. Dave rested himself back on the chair again this time more desperate. He let out an angry breath

" Next!!" he shouted "damn this is harder than I thought it was going to be" he took a look at the guy's resume "this guy doesn't have any achievements either. Where's Madison? Madison!!" he turned to the back looking for her "Madison!! Where the hell is that woman when I most need her--"

"I'm right here Dave" Madison hung up her phone walking through one of the doors to the auditorium "what's wrong?" she asked politely. Dave handed her the clipboard

"Send home all the applicants that don't have achievements on their resumes. Those are losers! They don't deserve to be here!!" he raised his tone. Madison nodded nervously

"Yes sir.." she grabbed the clipboard "sir?" she asked interrupting his angry stance. Anderson glanced at her "it's going to take at least five minutes to get it done, sir" she informed. Dave raised his fiery glance to a blank spot before him then stretched his left arm and took a look at the time on his luxurious white gold Rolex. He breathed profoundly

"I'm going to close try outs in exactly one hour. If I don't find the right kid by then the band will stay without a bass guitarist therefore I expect you to be over with that in half the amount of time you told me or less because my time is precious gold and I'm not intending to waste it" he cleared his throat "have you got that?!" he raised his tone again. Madison nodded tense

"Y-Yes S-Sir" she stammered. Dave nodded once. Everything seemed to have frozen. Silence took over the place

"Asses and elbows!! Let's go!!" David shouted clapping his hands. Things started working right away. Madison turned and disappeared in a matter of seconds. David massaged his head with the tip of his fingers then rest back on the chair tiredly. Bulma gulped looking beside her to see Goku's eyes almost shut and Krillin already sleeping his head rolled back. A sweat drop formed at the edge of her forehead...

**Nearly An Hour Later...**

"That's it! I'm not taking anyone else in! I'm tired of dealing with these goddamn losers" the old president stood up throwing the clipboard on the seat behind him. Bulma kept reading through the resumes while Goku and Krillin slept through the whole thing. Amazing how with so much screaming and cussing they were able to sleep so heavily. As David turned to walk away Bulma grabbed the end of the man's shirt making him stop dead in his tracks

" If it doesn't bother you much, and if you have the time, I would like to test the next applicant. He has an interesting resume" she said looking back at the papers. David stole the papers from her and read through the achievements. He looked interested

" Hmmm...doesn't sound too bad. Do you want to test him?" Dave asked. Bulma nodded childishly

"Pretty much. He looks like the guy we're looking for" she said. Anderson nodded returning to his seat

"Alright. What did you say his name was?" he asked her. Bulma grinned

"Vegeta. Vegeta O--"

"Guard! Please call Vegeta" requested Anderson. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. She hated being ignored. The guard disappeared out of the room and not two seconds passed before he was back in a normal sized guy entering the room along with him...

The guy's hair stood up like the flames of fire but it wasn't his hair what impressed the most. It was the hardness and coldness in his eyes, the anger they expressed, the pain. Vegeta was wearing a black tank top showing off his broad shoulders and his well formed chest and abs. They weren't the kind of muscles that looked disgusting in some men. They were slim and barely there though Bulma could see them a mile away. His pants were black as well with silver chains hanging from the pockets. They were so low below his hips his white and blue boxers were visible which was starting to bother Mr. Anderson. Vegeta wore black skater-shoes to complete the outfit. So the guy had a 'bad boy' sort of look going on. It surely was a disrespectful dress code for old-fashioned downright conservative masses but a modern and cool style for kids that loved pissing their parents off…and he looked proud of it…

All Vegeta brought with him was his blue 'Fender Strat'guitar; his superior way of walking and his spoiled attitude was more than the band here asked for. David stared at the guy with a brow raised. He cleared his throat which Vegeta didn't bother to acknowledge as he adjusted the cords on his guitar making sure they were ready to go

"Can you play?" asked Anderson loudly. Vegeta eyed the guy his trademark scowl on his face

"Of course I can play. What kind of question is that?" he asked back. David arched both his brows now. Bulma smiled faintly so not to let Anderson know she ever did. The man breathed in

"Alright. Do it. Amaze me" he said with irony resounding in his tone. Vegeta positioned himself and started playing surprising even himself at how good he was doing. His music was following his practiced pattern properly; he was playing a whole song. As he played he eyed the president arrogantly making the proud man turn away from time to time. Bulma could only stare at him. He was a great guitarist...and really cute. She shook the thought off her head. If he was to be part of the band there could not be an attraction period. They had to be brothers not couples. It was all going to be professional. Or so she thought. Bulma breathed profoundly. Goku woke up, finally, after hours of sleeping. He caught a glimpse of Vegeta's playing down on the stage and was amazed. He shook Krillin so he too could listen to him play. Krillin was dumbfounded. Of all the people that had come to test he was the best by far. His skills couldn't be gone unnoticed.

Vegeta finished playing. He let the guitar hang across his body and crossed his arms on his chest staring at David Anderson

"There old man. Was that enough for ya'?" he asked defiantly. David's chin was high in the air

"Be here tomorrow at nine o'clock. You have to try out with the band" he said standing from his seat and walking down to the stage

"The blonde woman in the front will write down your personal information so--"

"What for?" Vegeta interrupted improperly. David frowned at the guy

"You're part of a band we signed so we need your information to file it on the archives. You will also stay here for the weekend so bring some extra clothes with you. We will need to contact your mother--"

"I don't have a mother and I don't want my father to have any business with me" he interrupted roughly. David arched a brow trying to stay patient

" Do you have brothers or sisters--"

" I'm eighteen. I take care of myself" Vegeta spat at him. David breathed in looking away from this kid's impetuous glance.

"Fine. Whatever. Be ready to stay over the weekend. This band has a lot of work to do. Tomorrow you will be practicing here and from then on you belong to us--"

"I belong to no one" said Vegeta threateningly. Dave rolled his eyes

"Not biologically" he sighed "tomorrow you will sign the contract and your music can not be handled by any other production company that's not us ok? Your meals will be paid for. You'll make around a thousand dollars per day and you'll have a bodyguard with you at all times. You're not allowed to drink--"

"And why not? Don't tell me I'm--"

"Because I say so. This is my record label. My discipline is strict. There is a reason why I've been at the top of the mountain for more than fifteen years. My artists are always well-known, around the nation, and around the globe. You will learn to control yourself and that disrespectful behavior of yours. I will not tolerate misconduct. I have no time for you showing off thinking you're the shit, you got it? Wanna be a rockstar? Go to a different label" he warned then turned away leaving a smirking Vegeta behind him. Bulma decided it was the perfect timing to get to know each other so she followed David's example walking down towards the stage area

"Hey. I'm Bulma. I'm the lead singer" she reached out a hand to him which Vegeta didn't bother to return. He arched his brow

"You're shittin' me" he scoffed making her drop the hand

"What? You have a problem with that?" she asked frowning. Vegeta eyed her from head to toe then stopped at her eyes again

"I don't follow orders from a woman" he said smugly. Bulma's face flushed with anger

"Well too bad chauvinistic jackass. If you wanna be in my band you have to listen to me" she said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"I'm only in it for the money woman so don't push it--"

"Bulma. My name is Bulma" she corrected for him. Vegeta leaned in to her his lips searching to find her ear. He was so close to her she could feel his lips on the little bones of her ear. Her breathing got tempered. Vegeta only chuckled, lowly, but audible enough for her to listen

"I'll call you whatever I want, woman" he said hoarsely then walked past her making her step aside so he could walk his way. Their shoulders brushed against one another, intentionally of course. Bulma watched him go with a scowl. She sighed abruptly. Goku appeared beside her followed by Krillin

"Hey Bulma. we were gonna meet this new guy. He's probably gonna be the guitarist we need and-"

"Oh hush! He's a prick so don't expect to much from him" she said then walked away disappearing out the same door that Vegeta had disappeared through. Goku eyed Krillin confused

"Was it something I said?" he asked. Krillin shook his head

"No you bum. She's pissed. Didn't you see her eyes?" he asked. Goku nod

"Oh! But why would she be pissed?" he asked. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"I have no idea. Come on, lets go. There's gonna be a meeting in a few minutes. Maybe they brought us something to eat. I'm starved aren't you?" he asked. Goku was about to reply when his stomach growled loudly speaking for him. He laughed scratching the back of his head sweetly

"I guess I could use some food!" he exclaimed the pair walking out the door and out of the room in which they had spent half their morning…

**Scene Cut**

"Dave I'm sure they'll get along just fine" said Madison as her and production director David Anderson sat comfortably in his private office talking about signing this new kid. David eyed her worriedly

"You know what happens when band members don't get along. It turns into a big fighting scenario. They sing out of tunes, they play out of tunes and in the end it's just a big mess, a waste of our time and money" he concluded. Madison breathed profoundly taking a seat on his desk

"Dave you've got to have faith. It'll be fine. They're kids. Young mature kids that know how to handle this" she said. Dave scoffed

"That Vegeta guy is nothing but trouble" he looked into her eyes but she turned away before they could meet

"Well he is a bit hostile. But don't worry he'll learn to control himself before you know it" she counseled. Dave sighed

" I hope you're right, Genoa…"

**End of Ch.2**. I want to say thanks for the reviews I've received concerning the story. Really kind of you guys!! I hope you liked this chapter! Also, anything you liked, dislike, a suggestion, a commentary, anything at all be sure to drop something on the review boxes. All except harmful flames. If I liked flames, which I don't, believe me, I would do a story in which I wouldn't accept anything else but flames ok? I'll let you 'flamers' know when that story is released so you can flame it all you want. But please, not this one ok? Please. That'll be all I guess. Thanks again and be sure to read out the next chapter which is due to come out soon!! Take Care


	3. Ch: 2 The Name of the Band

A/n: this chapter as well as the story has been revised and modified. You may find a couple of things that have changed. Either way I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R. Thank you!

* * *

**What You Wish For**

**Performed Song (s) : Unwanted - Avril Lavigne

* * *

**

**Nine O'clock in the Morning **

"It's two hours of rehearsal. We're set to record our first single after lunch so let's try to make the most out of this--"

"If you shut up we can start" a rough masculine voice interrupted the blue haired lead singer giving out the instructions for the day. Bulma frowned turning to look at Vegeta seated on the floor of the large rehearsal room as did the rest of the guys with his knees up to his chest

"I am _not_ putting up with your attitude today. You can be as arrogant as you want I don't care. Just behave in practice so we can record in peace and harmony" she said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"It's a fact. The sooner you stop blabbering the sooner we'll get this over with" he stood from the floor and headed towards the practice stage in which brand new equipment awaited for them. Bulma frowned harder now

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know what were set to do throughout the day you asshole--"

"You're a fucking hero" he kept walking towards the stage. Bulma wanted to swing a guitar across his head and knock him unconscious until their tour was done. If she had known the guy would be such a pain in the ass she would've chosen to release their first album without a bass guitarist. It suddenly didn't seem such a bad idea. Finally on the stage Vegeta didn't think twice before grabbing the cherry black Les Paul Money Bass Gibson guitar resting to the left side of the Pearl drumset and put it over his head letting it hang on his chest. He then turned looking towards the guys

"What are you waiting for?" he asked sounding more like a command. Krillin and Goku exchanged looks then decided to go, not because he had requested so, but because they were running short on time and the faster they started the better. Bulma on the other hand frowned at the newcomer crossing her arms on her chest and holding her ground. Vegeta frowned then walked up to her so she could listen clearly

"Move your ass. We don't have much time--"

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to behave yourself and stop being such a jerk" she cut his words short. Vegeta grunted angrily

"Woman! There is no time!! Get on the stage right now--"

"Or what?!" Bulma asked defiantly "there's nothing you can do" she said smugly. Vegeta wanted to put his hands around her neck and strangle her but Goku jumped in their little argument before he had a chance to do it

"Guys come on. We have to practice and record a single today. Do you honestly think we can do it like this?" he asked making sense of the situation. Vegeta struggled with his temper until he felt he was at ease. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked past him joining Krillin and Goku on the stage. She reminded herself she did it for the singing…nothing more than that…

Picking up the red Les Paul BFG Gibson guitar Bulma left the black BFG for Goku which was far more suiting for a big guy like him. She then looked back to see if everyone was ready. Goku was trying the cords an old habit of his that had become custom for the rest of them. He couldn't believe his eyes. A Les Paul? It was as if Christmas had come early! Gibson had the best guitars in the world. That they were given the Les Paul models was even better! Krillin was testing the plates with the drumsticks. A Pearl drumset. It was brand new and all his. He was so mesmerized by it he didn't even want to touch it. She last turned to Vegeta who was testing the cords as well only he was humming some kind of tone in his rough voice tapping his foot on the floor to keep up with the pattern. Bulma arched a brow yet said nothing about it. She had had enough of him for just a couple of hours

"Alright" Bulma grabbed the microphone "let's rock!!" the signal was off. As soon as they started disaster broke through. Goku and Vegeta were playing entirely different notes, confusing the drummer who did not know what was he supposed to be playing then. Bulma stopped and closed her eyes in anger listening to three different songs being played simultaneously. She turned around

"Stop!" she yelled up. Goku and Krillin stopped their playing but Vegeta, of course, pretended he hadn't heard. Bulma walked up to him and put her hand on the guitar's cords so no sound came from the guitar. Vegeta frowned

"What the hell do you think you're doing--"

"You're playing different notes smart ass. We're taking it from the top" she walked back to the microphone

"You didn't say what we were supposed to play wench" he said. Bulma turned to him

"I didn't think it was necessary since it would've been more blabber wouldn't it?" she asked smugly. Goku and Krillin sniggered from behind her. Vegeta stared at her defiantly and she stared back with the same expression the two as if they were in a staring contest. Goku stood in between them

"Guys let's play come on" he suggested. They kept staring at each other as if no one had spoken. Goku sighed

"We're wasting time. Let's go" he demanded this time. Bulma turned away first leaving Vegeta to smirk slightly. He enjoyed pissing her off. There was something about it that kept him pressing the buttons

"We're playing 'Unwanted--'" she raised her voice beside Vegeta so he could hear loud and clear "that's gonna be the first single. Got it?" she asked. Krillin and Goku nodded while Vegeta kept playing with the cords…ignoring every single word she had said. She stared at him then grunted turning on her heel to get to the microphone

"Here we go!" the signal was off. The music was sounding better than it originally had. The guys moved with the music as the first part of the song started. Bulma neared her mouth to the microphone and started

"_All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hand _

_That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight _

Oh yeah yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away…_" the music kept playing nicely attracting everyone inside the studio. David Anderson had turned on the speakers that encircled the building letting everyone experience the music that was about to be directed and produced by him. The phone couldn't stop ringing…the compliments were off the board…

**Scene Cut**

The end of the second hour of practice was closing in. Bulma released a tired breath as the song came to an end for the millionth time. She grabbed her bottle of water aside the microphone stand and gulped down half of it. Her throat was sore. Goku unhooked the guitar from the string around his body and breathed out

"Phew" he drank from his bottle of water "well…we didn't sound so bad" he opened up a topic for conversation. Krillin nodded agreeing with him. Vegeta was in a different world. Though nobody noticed, the male with sharp features usually emotionless, was staring at Bulma as if captivated by her looks and her strong voice. The slightest presence of emotion suddenly broke through his dense look. He had let his guard down. _Focus_ he demanded speaking to himself

"I think it sounded great. Don't you think, Bulma?" Krillin's voice brought him back to Earth. Bulma placed the cap on the water bottle

"It wasn't bad. We need a little more bass. Homeboy here-" she signaled Vegeta with her head "needs to practice his notes" she said. Vegeta frowned at her, grunting at the nickname, yet said nothing. Bulma smiled in achievement _Vegeta: 0, Bulma: 1_ she said to herself walking towards the drumset where Krillin was seated

"Is it lunchtime yet? I'm starving" she said. Vegeta scoffed obviously wanting to get back at her

"No wonder you're so fat" he mumbled. Bulma arched a brow

"Oh and _you_ have a 'perfect' body?" she asked ironically. _Actually Bulma he does maintain himself pretty well. His body's not far from perfect_ her mind betrayed her. Bulma sighed shaking off the thought. She turned away from him not having much to say now. Vegeta on the other part smirked mischievously. _Vegeta:1, Woman:0_ he made the calculations in his head. Goku and Krillin exchanged tired looks

"Bulma can we stop for a snack? I'm famished" said Goku rubbing his stomach. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I really don't know what time it is and I haven't seen any food places around here. Maybe Madison can help us--"

"And I am" she said closing the door to the practice room behind her "the food is being served on the third floor. You guys can help yourselves in. After lunch David is going to talk to you guys. He needs to explain something about the recording settings. I will be there with him to tell you guys about the press conference on Sunday to announce the release of the single and assign you to the rooms you'll be staying in for the weekend" she informed. Bulma nodded in behalf of the whole group

"So we're going to lunch now and you'll talk to us later" she confirmed the information. Madison nodded

"You had a very good practice today. Hope it's good for recording this afternoon. Whoever wants to eat follow me" she requested. The guys placed their instruments down and strolled behind the girl. Bulma followed after them…

**Scene Cut**

"…hmm…the food was great!!" said Goku rubbing his now satisfied stomach. Krillin grinned beside him. The band sat together on a large cherry wood table inside a rather small dinning room. Krillin sat before Bulma, and Goku before Vegeta, meaning Bulma and Vegeta sat beside one another. Krillin burped to himself

"You said it!!" he chuckled. Bulma looked up from her empty plate cleaning her lips with the napkin provided making sure she didn't have food stains around her mouth. Vegeta found himself staring at her again. He didn't trust anyone, not the boys, not her. Yet all of them seemed friendly enough. He had hardly been around people that were so carefree. The people he grew up with, if anything, were the complete opposite of these guys before him. Goku cleared his throat

"Hey Vegeta we saw a pool table on our way in. We're gonna check it out you wanna come?" he asked. Vegeta eyed Goku with his trademark scowl

"Why should I?" he asked back making Bulma roll her eyes. What an ability he had to piss people off so fast

"There's gonna be a lot of famous people down there" said Krillin. Vegeta arched a brow

"Yeah maybe you can meet a hot model" said Goku

"Or a Latin actress with beautiful black hair and that perfect smile" said Krillin

"Or a dark-skinned singer with an amazing body" said Goku

"Or those little chicks with real piercing eyes and that intriguing smell…oh…think about it man" said Krillin. Vegeta seemed lost in thought

"What if I don't find any?" he asked cleverly. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"You'll hang out with us" he said Krillin nodding beside him. Vegeta turned to a blank spot on the opposite side of Bulma

"Fine I'll go" he agreed impressing even Bulma. The guys cheered. Bulma could actually care less. She was much too focused on the recording set to begin in a couple of hours. Goku eyed her warily

" B are you ok? You look stressed out" he asked suspicious. Bulma looked at Goku and smiled tiredly

" I'm fine don't worry. Just thinking about recording. I want to get it over with" she confessed "I'm really anxious" she added. Krillin smiled at her

"Relax. Everything will be fine you'll see. Remember we're here to do what we've loved to do since we were seven. What are we even worrying about?" he said. Goku nodded

"Yeah. It's not like we've never done this before. You've recorded songs--"

"I was seven years old, Goku, and it was a cheap cassette recorder" she cut him off. He shrugged his shoulders

"So? It's the same thing. You're gonna do the same singing only in front of a real studio microphone--"

"And inside a noise proof crystal booth--" added Krillin

"And with people watching you sing" finished Goku "but that doesn't make that much of a difference" he added. Bulma furrowed her brows in frustration

"Gee thanks for telling me" a shiver ran down her spine. Vegeta tsked

"What are you? Scared?" he smirked knowing it was an insult to her unreachable pride. Bulma scoffed

"Me? Scared? Ha! That's certainly something you will never see" she asserted. Vegeta neared his lips to hers so close Goku and Krillin assumed he was going to kiss her. She held her breath her heart beating so fast and hard she thought she could hear it. He chuckled his breath going against her lips.

"Little nervous are we?" he whispered with a playful stare then backed away grabbing his empty plate and leaving the table to throw it away

"Just words" he said as he walked past Bulma making her frown. Goku stopped her before she could say anything back

"Just ignore him. He's not worth the time and you know it" he said. Bulma breathed profoundly

"I just hope he changes while we're on tour. I'm about fed up with his attitude. He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm letting him off easy" she said crossing her arms on her chest. Krillin sighed

"I suggest you start over and make your peace with each other before anything else. We need you guys to get along otherwise the band will fall apart" he said. Bulma tsked

"Fine I'll try to deal with him next time I see him but our communication problems won't get solved if he's not willing to try either" she pointed out. Goku nodded

"We'll talk to him too make sure he's aware" he said. Bulma half smiled

"Thanks. Now we have to wait for the old guy to come and talk to us…"

**Scene Cut**

_  
"I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I write this song that's what it takes _

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there you just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there you just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way you'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away " _the drums and guitars finished the last part of the song. Bulma smiled at the achievement for the night. A big burden fell off her shoulders when she noticed their arrogant producer smiling brightly with his thumbs up. Finally day one was over. After thirty five attempts trying to get the music to sound right everything had fallen right in place. They were done with track number one. Some of the people in the studio disagreed with the way they dressed (a little too punk for their taste) yet David could care less. He had finally heard the band play the right notes which put him in a great mood.

Anderson walked in the noise-proof salon applauding as he did so

"Brilliant. I am simply startled" he complimented. Bulma looked back at the guys with a wide grin on her face. Goku and Krillin shook hands with one another congratulating each other for the good work done. Vegeta unplugged his guitar from the amplifiers turning off the controls there while he did so. Bulma said nothing. Instead she turned around and came face to face with the producer

"Congratulations. I think you guys are gonna be fantastic for the company" he complimented again. Bulma smiled shyly

"Thank you Mr. Anderson--"

"Dave. I'm really not that old" they shared a laugh "now there are still a few matters I'd like to discuss with you guys--"

"You can do that tomorrow old man. I'm tired--"

"_What_ he meant to say--" Bulma eyed Vegeta evilly then turned back to Dave "is that we have all the time in the world. You can talk to us right now" she said with an expression that read she was sorry for Vegeta's disruptive behavior. David decided to ignore the boy for once. Not that it would kill him anyway

"As I was saying…there's a few important matters that have come to my attention about the band" David started again. Bulma nodded

"Sure. What's up?" she asked Krillin and Goku gathering around her to pay attention to the man. Yet again Vegeta ignored. David smiled at them

"Well the name of the band for example, your biographies for the official internet site, the album artwork, lyrics for all the music we need all of that ready by Sunday morning. What do you say?" he asked. Bulma looked at Krillin and Goku as their faces showed great interest. As for Vegeta he later on decided to join the musical group though he was standing a bit far out the small circle. She decided to leave it be. It wasn't as if he was ever going to be any different anyhow…

"Can you give us like two minutes? We should be able to decide on the name of the band no longer than that" she said. David winked his eye at her snapping his finger on the side

"You got it, babe. Thompson! Out for two!" he said heading out the room. Thompson, a long blonde haired guy who looked much like a hippie, raised his thumb, indicating he had gotten the message. He turned to them

"Alright guys. That's two minutes for the name of the band then we're on to the lyrics and that will be it for the night" he said disappearing out the room along with Dave. Bulma's smile fell right off her face

"A name for the band. Gee I didn't think of that one. Anyone have any ideas?" she asked. Vegeta scoffed making her turn to him with a not so happy expression on her face. She knew some kind of retort was coming out of his mouth

"That's easy. Vegeta" he replied. Bulma raised her brows

"Sure smart ass. Vegeta and the pussycats?" she asked Krillin and Goku sniggering at her comment. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"It's only smart to call the band Vegeta woman. We all know that" he replied fully sure of himself. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Nice joke you homeboy but no. We won't call the band Vegeta. I was thinking about something more…I don't know…band like…" she said thoughtful. Goku raised his brows

"How about BVKG? It's all our initials--"

"Sure and have a bunch of 'groupies' running after us" scoffed Vegeta. Bulma raised a brow at him

"Do you have a better idea Einstein?" Bulma asked with a raised brow. Vegeta raised his chin high up in the air

"Of course I do. I said to call it--"

"I don't think so man" Krillin cut him off "I'm not going to play for a band that has your name to represent us" he stated plain and simple. Vegeta frowned at him angered

"And why not? It is the only rational name for a band--"

"I don't think so Veg-man. I don't like being--"

"Do NOT call me by that name, you--"

"GUYS!! Time out!!" Bulma stood between the two stopping the 'about to start' argument. Vegeta and Goku both turned to her

"I think I know the name of the band." she said

"You do?" asked Krillin and Goku at the same time.

"Ha! You wish!" retorted Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes but yet again ignored his comments. She cleared her throat

"I think the name of the band should be 'Gender: Z'. It sounds light and fun, and--"

" Stupid" a rough voice interrupted. Bulma let out an angry sigh

" Look if you don't like the name you can leave ok? 'Gender: Z' is going to be the name of the band. Period" she said sternly. Vegeta frowned at her

"You better keep your voice down woman. I swear--"

"You swear what Vegeta?! Are you going to punch me Mr. I'm-so-strong-I-doubt-anyone-can-take-me!?! You're honestly a piece of work. If it was for me I would get your ass booted out of here!!" she exclaimed. Vegeta took a step forward their faces almost brushing against one another

"Listen! I don't know who the hell do you think you are but you better watch who you're talking to--"

"This isn't who I'm talking to, Vegeta, It's about a goddamn band name--"

"It's not like they had a choice--"

"Then I guess we should vote. Raise your hand the ones that like 'Gender: Z' for our band name" Bulma requested. Krillin and Goku raised their hand making Vegeta glare at them with hatred. Bulma turned to him and smiled…a sardonic smile that is

"That's two three with my vote. You're on a great loss here--"

"Who says I am? If there's not unanimity there can not be an absolute vote" he said cleverly. Bulma let out a tired sigh

"Gee you never give up do you? The name is the one voted on--"

"I won't play for a band named that--"

"Then you don't play at all--"

"You can't play without me…" and so on, the argument continued. Krillin turned to Goku

"Are you tired?" he asked almost yawning. Goku nodded sleepily

"Yeah dude" he said wearily. Krillin raised his brows

"Let's go to sleep" he proposed. Goku was racing him to the door. Bulma and Vegeta stayed behind them

"…but they never said you were essential"

"What makes _you_ think you are?!"

"I am the lead singer. I lead this band--"

"You don't lead shit!"

"Yes I do! And stop swearing! Behave yourself you Neanderthal ape"

"Blue haired freak"

"Idiot"

"Crazy wench"

" Jerk"

"Bitch" …. and as if there was no one watching the two youngsters kept going on and on throwing insults at each others as if it was a game to see who was the best at it…

**End of Ch.3**. Sorry that took me so long but I've been kind of moving for the past few weeks to my College dorm, and now I am finally done! Yes, this means I will be able to update regularly as well as to connect often too. Thank you for the support you've given to the story and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to watch out for the next chapter which should be on the way soon!!


	4. Ch: 3 Surrendering

A/n: Hey guys!! I am so excited of releasing a new chappie for all of you. Now there's a case we, as members of FF.Net should definitely fight: the NC-17 rating removal. The reason I think we should try and be strong to stand up for it is that I know a lot of great writers that have written numerous NC-17 rated stories….which will be removed from this site, making the DBZ stories selection less likable. 

I know there's people out there who wished with all their hearts for this rating option to be removed. But please think about all the work that all these people have gone through. I am not talking about my case because I only have two NC-17 stories. I am talking about serious great writers like Princess Panchii, Jadebest, Akumude, Mikami, etc. You should check out their stories and see what I'm talking about. These are not just writers, they're more than that. They're the people that gave DBZ fan fiction a reason. Please think about it. 

The people who are as upset as I am for all this mess going around, please help me and all of them with your vote. You can go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/0-DBZ-FanFiction/ and vote. Remember: half vote can make the difference. We need you!! 

Thank you for reading the A/n [too long wasn't it?]. About the story…what more can I say than: READ & ENJOY!! ^^

****

What You Wish For

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Performed Song (s) : Glycerine - Bush

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Hey guys…" the blue haired female entered both Krillin's and Goku's room wearing a khaki short and a simple black tank top. The guy's attention kept going to the room surroundings, fascinated by the fact of staying in a hotel 'suite' for the first time in their lives. Krllin suddenly turned to her 

" Woa! These rooms are incredible!" he stated in disbelief as his eyes roamed the entire facility yet again. Bulma grinned a little 

" They are, aren't they? Dave told me he'd try to find the best suitable rooms possible" she informed, circling the room with her eyes as well. Goku was doing the same, until he figured the junk food 'welcome' basket right in the middle of the table inside the room. His eyes grew as wide as they could ever be as he looked at it with desire, joy overtaking his features 

" Oh man! This is the best thing about this room…" he said, circling his mouth with his tongue to try and clear out the excessive amount of saliva suddenly rushing in. He was about to throw himself on the table to try and get a hold of the decorative ornament when he was stopped by the blue haired vocalist, her arms spread out in a protective manner in front of the table 

" Now Goku…remember what a sugar high can cause in you. I don't think it's a good idea. We have a press conference tomorrow to present our music.." she informed wisely. Goku pouted his brows furrowing with sadness 

" Ah. Come on Bulma. I'm hungry" he informed, a loud growl coming from his stomach added to the statement. Bulma raised her brows 

" That is no surprise…" she rolled her eyes, Krillin snickering behind her. She turned to him 

" Guys, I wanted to ask you how are you holding up with the new guitarist…" she acquired changing the casual environment topic, looking to both their faces for an answer. Goku raised his brows and Krillin shrugged his shoulders. Bulma let out a sigh 

" Come on. Seriously, tell me" she requested, crossing her arms on her chest in protest. Krillin breathed out 

" Well, he's definitely not a nice guy. I can say that.." he added to his sigh. Goku shook his head indecisively 

" I wouldn't know what to say, B. I mean, he's proud for some reason and stubborn. But he's cool I guess. We talk from time to time…" he added to his reaction. Bulma uncrossed her arms from her chest and sat herself on the table she was protecting earlier 

" I don't know. It's just that…ok I know it sounds stupid but I don't want us to be separated. We've been together for ever since we can remember and I will kick anyone's ass if they try to break us up--"

" Woa, calm down Bulma. It's ok" Goku walked to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, then caressed it in a comforting way " Nothing will tear us apart. Not even five thousand, six hundred and eighty nine peanut butter-filled knives" he informed smiling sheepishly. Bulma rolled her eyes, a big smile decorating her features. Krllin walked himself over them as well 

" Yeah, B. You don't have to worry about that! It's us you're talking about!" he said cheerily. Bulma nodded, sliding a strand of her blue traces behind her ear 

" Ok, then. I was just over-worried I guess. You know me--"

" Excuse me.." a male with dark hair, eye glasses, holding a clipboard on his hand made his way inside the opened door room, interrupting their conversation " I'm sorry, but Mr. Dave Anderson sent me here to show you the models that are going to be working on the video you will be filming a day after tomorrow" he informed. Bulma, Krillin and Goku exchanged startled looks. Bulma shook her head, approaching the guy 

" I-I'm not sure I-I h-heard you well" she stammered smiling nervously " Are you saying WE are going to perform on a video?" she asked again, her face showing tense, question features. The guy nodded 

" Um…yeah?" he said with doubt "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. This has probably been a long day for you all, but well, it's just so you can see who is who before the video; don't wanna send you lost out there to film…my name is Andrew. Andrew Crow…" he reached out his hand to Bulma. Bulma shook hands with the guy, the grin was so big, her lip corners almost touched her ears. 

" It's nice to finally meet you" he continued "People in the company have been talking about how gorgeous you are. I guess they're all right about that one…" he complimented, enticing a slight blush run over her cheeks features. She raised her brows along with her wide smile 

" Why, thank you. It's nice meeting you too. You are…?"

" I'm the video management coordinator. I will be working for all your videos to look good. I also wanted to ask you if you had any idea for a video in mind, you know, some people do. But it's too late. You can develop that with your mind a bit more refreshed. I'll just let the models in, they will introduce themselves. They'll talk to you for a while…" he removed the long sleeve from his wrist and took a look at his watch professionally " Well, only five minutes I guess. You need to rest. Tomorrow's a big day!" he said with an enthusiastic smile. Bulma raised her brows in assurance 

" It sure is!" she added. Andrew suddenly started to look around, as if trying to find something missing. Bulma's frame became curious

" Um, I'm sorry but are you looking for--"

" Oh, I'm looking for that bad ass looking guitarist that drives Dave crazy" he cut her off with the explanation. Bulma shook her head 

" What? How do you know he drives Dave crazy?" she asked, seeing as he kept looking around, not giving too much attention to her questions. He looked at her nodding his head a bit obvious 

" Well, it's not that I know, but you could tell by David's reaction when I asked about him. Anyway, where is he? I was hoping the girls could get to meet him as well--"

" Well, Mr. Crow" interrupted Krillin walking his way. Andrew coughed 

" Andrew, please. Who are you?" he asked reaching out his hand to him 

" I'm Krillin. I play the battery on the back--"

" Nice to meet you--"

" Yeah, um Vegeta is not here right now. He took off somewhere after we finished recording our first song" he informed. Andrew's face grew upset 

" What? How can that be? I wanted all the girls to meet the whole, entire band" he said lowly. Goku came from behind Krillin 

" I doubt he'll be *pleased* to do that.." he stated ironically. Andrew furrowed his brows in question 

" Why? Does he hate the group? He does hate the group, doesn't he? Maybe he just hates us--"

" Mr. Crow--" Bulma interrupted. Andrew lowered his glance 

" Andrew…please" he corrected again. Bulma let out a low sigh 

" Don't worry. I'll go find him. It won't take longer than five minutes. I'll be right back" she informed with a sarcastic yet pleasant smile on her face. Andrew flashed her one big, satisfied smile 

" Can you do that, please?" he acquired sounding almost innocent. Bulma nodded while rolling her eyes

" I'll make sure he's here. Don't worry about it" she reassured, turning on her heel to walk out the door. Andrew winked at her 

" Thank you" he said at her turned, walking away figure. She just waved a hand in the air and continued walking, who knows where??…

~*~

Bulma walked through the hallways through which she had seen Vegeta disappear. He had taken off right after finding out that the song had been perfectly recorded, not letting anyone know where he was going to be at, or who he was going with…worse yet, what he was going to do…which pissed Bulma off to the maximum level. She thought the band was like a sports team: almost a second family. 

" Who the hell does he think he is?! If he thinks he can just run away like that, and expect us to be worried for him then he's got another thing coming!! That creep!!" she talked to herself exasperated, angriness being present with every single breath she took. Her steps were more of loud stomps on the floor, her skin flushed with the overtaking madness

Bulma kept looking inside every single room with their doors opened on the seventh floor which all lead to different types of recording studios, some of them very expensive and some of them just nice…which was the cheapest thing you could find on David Anderson's Studio Company. Bulma sighed 

" Whatever.." she said, ready to give up the search due to the fact of the sudden tiredness overtaking her legs. She turned around, only three more doors left behind her, when she heard the sound of an electronic guitar playing, not rough, but feverishly. She stopped dead on her tracks and looked behind her, searching for the door from which the passionate sound was coming out of. She walked to the first door, which was a pitch black of darkness recording studio with white, fine boarded rocks, which sparkled even throughout the darkness. The rocks covered almost the whole walls inside the place, except for the little room to record, which had the door opened this time. 

Bulma gave a step inside, and the music kept growing even more beautiful. She was about to approach the place completely, but then she heard a soft, yet deep and masculine tone starting to sing with the tone of the music 

__

"It must be your skin I'm sinking in   
it must be for real cause now I can feel   
and i didn't mind   
it's not my kind   
it's not my time to wonder why …" 

Bulma fixated her doubtful stare inside the crystal clear made booth, and she felt something flip inside of her when in fact she found Vegeta sitting in the middle of the room, a black sweat pant and a gray tank top covering his body. He was playing his blue guitar in solitude his eyes only concentrated on playing the right notes out of the electronic device. His fingers lingered softly on the raw cords, his breathing going softly against the microphone. Bulma gulped hard and sat on the floor to try and hide herself away from his view as much as she could. She covered her mouth since she suddenly felt out of breath, which was unusually normal

" Oh my god…" she whispered to herself, setting her back against the only wall that could separate her from Vegeta's singing figure. She slid her head a little bit to the corner of the door frame, looking out of the corner of her eye at the playing Vegeta. He swallowed, closing his eyes to start the second part of the song 

__

" Everything's gone white   
and everything's gray   
now your here, now you're away   
I don't want this   
remember that   
I'll never forget where your at…" 

He finished again, his breathing caressing slowly the microphone which was pretty much about to touch his lips. Bulma swallowed, returning her head back against the wall again 

" Who is he singing to?" she whispered to herself again, then heard the music stop suddenly. She gasped lowly to herself, wondering if he had noticed her presence there and had stopped because of it. But her worries didn't last long for right after her low gasp, humming sounds started, still following the music path. She smiled a little, hearing him sound so…well…unlike him

"_Don't let the days go by _

Glycerine

Glycerine "

He finished without the music, just the tone of his voice performing. Bulma smiled a little bit wider now. Of all the thoughts she had about this mindless, creep, never in her life would she have expected seeing something like this. But it was happening right in front of her very eyes…and she couldn't deny it anymore. Whether it was the music, or the way he looked when he played guitar, or his deep yet beautiful voice singing a sweet song on the microphone, she had to accept the fact that he looked good…a little TOO good for his and her own good. She slid a strand of her blue hair behind her ear breathing out lowly in sudden exasperation 

" Dammit. Attraction is not supposed to happen; it's not even allowed!" she whispered to herself angrily, then heard the tone Vegeta had just sang earlier playing on the guitar. She breathed in and looked through a little corner on the door frame

Vegeta's lips were touching the microphone ever so slightly, his hands playing the right tones to a perfect capacity. His eyes were closed in an attempt to keep himself in deep concentration. He continued singing 

__

" I'm never alone   
I'm alone all the time   
Are you at one   
Or do you lie ?  
We live in a wheel   
Where everyone steals   
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields

If I treated you bad   
You bruised my face   
Couldn't love you more   
You got a beautiful taste" 

He finished, ready to start playing the chorus again when he heard a male voice calling his name out loud, as if looking for him from right out the hallway. He opened his eyes and looked out the door, frowning at the imbecile that had dared to interrupt him. Bulma's eyes shot right open widely. Though she was enjoying the music, and damming to hell whoever had dared to make him stop, she had to accept it was getting kind of late. She still had a lot of stuff to do and this new guy had appeared out of nowhere, presenting two models as an excuse of his sudden intrusion. She breathed in silently and crawled out the door as fast as she could, knowing that Vegeta was probably on his way outside as well…

Goku walked worriedly around the hallway, wondering off with every single recording booth he found on his way. He kept walking around, screaming Vegeta's name at the top of his lungs…until he saw Bulma crawling out the dark studio room, that is

" Bulma?" he furrowed his brows in question. Bulma raised a brow

" Goku?" she asked back, standing from her crawled position and dusting herself off. Vegeta joined the scene 

" Woman?" he asked angered. Goku signaled him 

" Vegeta?" he asked clueless. Vegeta turned to Goku 

" Kakarot?" he questioned quite upset. Krillin appeared behind Goku 

" Bulma, Vegeta?" he acquired quite breathless. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to Krillin 

" Krillin?" they both asked at the same time then turned to look one another. While Vegeta's dark orbs sparkled with something more than just plain emotion, Bulma could easily see the anger overtaking him. Maybe his mind was still on that song, and that's why his eyes weren't as dark and shadowy as usual. 

The blue haired woman turned back to the group quickly, evading his powerful glance. She couldn't help but to wonder what the heck was that feeling that had suddenly run though her veins. It was not something she could ignore since it was taking over her own thoughts, yet she shook it off her 

" Guys! Are we all together now? We need to go downstairs and meet with the guy and his models" she informed. Goku and Krillin nodded…of course Vegeta refused to 

" No fucking way" he crossed his arms on his chest superiorly. Bulma raised her brows, breathing in slowly while blinking her eyes with patience. She then turned to him 

" I am not going to beg for you to come. I don't need you to. Either you come with us or you stay out of the band. Your choice" she said sounding rather pissed. Vegeta raised a brow 

" That is not a decision for you to make. You're not the boss around here--"

" I am the one who decides whether you stay or not so you might wanna start by seeing me as one"

" Such a weak figure as yourself could never be considered as a boss"

" And you consider yourself strong" she scoffed " Nice, Vegeta. You know what I heard? I heard that bipolar people (not to offend anyone!!) tend to have an ego such as yours" she informed, Krillin and Goku snickering behind her. Vegeta uncrossed his arms, his face filled with amusement, yet anger

" Were you just speaking about yourself, woman?" he asked ironically "You're the only one that throws those stupid 'emotional' tantrums every five damn minutes--"

" Listen you pointy haired asshole you are coming with us--" 

" I am NOT going to any more ridiculous meetings, wench--"

" It is not a meeting. We need to get to know the models of our video--"

" What the hell do I care?!"

" Well, you should care because right now you're part of this group and it is important for you to know what we're up to. When the hell are you planning on giving up your stupid, arrogant attitude you creep?!" she asked, her tone raised a few knots. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, then came closer to her soft skin, yet remaining a fair distance away from her 

" How about never?" he asked sardonically, pleasure present in his features. Bulma narrowed her eyes right back at him 

" You are the biggest asshole I've ever met" she turned on her heel. Vegeta followed behind her 

" You are the loudest, blue haired freak I've--" he stopped abruptly when Bulma turned to him again

" You're an inconsiderate, stupid, arrogant, ignorant coward! Why the hell did you even try out to be a part of a band you really don't like to hang out with?" she asked infuriated. Vegeta gave a step closer to her, now evading her own personal space. Bulma wanted to step away…but yet she couldn't. His breathing against her skin felt so good, so comforting, so…

" I didn't say I disliked the band, just the vocalist.." he said with amusement yet again, knowing how probably the words were driving Bulma to the end point of madness. Bulma raised her brow arrogantly

" Too bad asshole because if it wasn't for me, this band would not be here at all" she shot back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her even more 

" Who says you're not disposable?" he asked in his low, menacing tone. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

" What makes you think you're not?" she shot back again wisely, both of them breathing in each others faces.

" I'm good at what I do" he replied. Bulma twitched her brows 

" So am I" she responded, the heated argument getting more intense with each passing second. Goku stood between the couple to try and calm things down 

" Guys, come on. This is like the millionth time I've had to step between you two so you can stop fighting. Give it up already! So, Vegeta's good…and so Bulma's the boss. Can't you just cope with the differences" he asked tiredly. Bulma and Vegeta kept staring at each others angrily 

" I totally disagree with you on that, Goku" Bulma answered still looking harshly into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta frowned harder 

" I refuse to listen to that, Kakarot" he answered coldly. Goku rolled his eyes 

" Fine, I'm hungry and I'm tired anyway. I'm going back to sleep.." he stepped out of Bulma and Vegeta's way " Krillin, are you with me?" he asked, at which Krillin just nodded in agreement. The two guys turned their backs on the present, tense environment and went out the door, totally ignoring the fact that these two could literally tear each others apart to pieces…

" What are you gonna do now, woman? Your little friends are not here to help you anymore" he teased smirking. Bulma shrugged 

" I am a powerful woman. I can defend myself without the need of physical reactions" she answered wisely. Vegeta scoffed 

" Please woman, you're cracking me up!" he chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes 

" You're just a big baby. Gosh! If you don't get what you want you'll start crying, won't you?" she asked, a triumphal grin appearing on her features seeing as Vegeta missed out with a come back on that one. Yet his eyes had some kind of material lust against her deep, blue ocean orbs, something amazingly weird for a guy like him. He swallowed 

" You wouldn't know what I want" he replied, his voice sounding more hoarsely and less mad. Bulma arched a brow, obviously taking his last statement as a joke 

" Oh? Really? What makes you think I don't know that you low brain jackass? Please…enlighten me" she said sarcastically. Vegeta smirked darkly, his glance being that of the most merciless, ruthless guy on Earth. 

In a smooth movement, he had placed her in a difficult position. He had cornered her against the nearest wall possible, his hips locking her own to keep her steady in the right place. His hands were both above her shoulder, but instead of being on her body, they were on the wall, as if he was holding on for support. Their stomachs were engaged together as well. Bulma could do nothing more than just breathe. Of course she wanted him to let her go …or did she?

Their eyes met for the first time ever since he had played the move on her. If she could see any better, Bulma could tell that their lips were almost touching. She could feel Vegeta's breathing going against her closed lips, his chest inflating and deflating every time he took his short, yet powerful breaths would make their bodies even closer to one another 

Vegeta licked his lips, examining her face carefully, and smirking at the sight of seeing her lips. His eyes became playful black pits filled with desire. He looked into her eyes once more, his smirk bringing their lips even more together, then looked back down into her lips again which she had now opened slightly. 

Bulma breathed in cautiously yet remained silent. He wouldn't hurt her…for some reason she was sure of that. Maybe it was because he knew Goku and Krillin would kick his ass if he did. Or maybe it was because…he…cared???

" Let's say I want you. What are you going to do about it?" he whispered lowly, in his rather cold yet hot tone of voice. Bulma swallowed and tried to answer, but her words were caught when Vegeta's smooth lips were swiftly pressed against her own, a smooching kiss coming out as a result. It was short yet warm, which Bulma regretted. She wanted to stop herself from thinking she wanted more…but it seemed even more impossible with each second that passed by. 

Vegeta leaned and kissed her again, as if he was granting Bulma's desires. Bulma felt his tongue inside her rather quick, yet it didn't bother her. His movements weren't slow or fast…they were just pleasant, burning, suave. She wouldn't mind staying there the rest of the night, as long as it was kissing Vegeta. 

She knew the type of smooth guy he was, which all resumed to one word inside her mind: dangerous. But yet again, she couldn't bring herself to stop. His taste was like nothing else in the world, that was for sure. But it was his way that intrigued her even more…

Suddenly, Bulma broke the kiss, both of them maintaining their eyes very much closed 

" Stop. We don't know what we do…" she whispered against his lips, placing her hands on his chest gently. She lowered her head, which made Vegeta's lips travel all the way to her forehead. He started placing short kisses there while she gasped lowly and inaudible, nothing he would notice. Her purpose was to try and contain herself from taking the wrong action…

After much struggle, it was vain. His lips were too tempting, his body too decontrolling. Bulma decided to look up again. Surrendering, she found his lips with her own and pressed them together in another smooth kiss. After a short time, Vegeta managed to break the kiss again

" Damn, woman. You taste good" he whispered on her lips, enticing her cheeks to flush slightly with a bit of a rosy color. Bulma swallowed closing her eyes as Vegeta leaned in an attempt to kiss her once more. Their lips touched with such a great art…which was interrupted by the door of the hallway being opened…

Behind the door came no other than Dave Anderson himself, his frame quite upset. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to the door quickly, the kiss broken faster than the speed of light. Vegeta pushed himself gently away from her, while Bulma got her body away from the wall gently. Both of them were kind of blushing, alarmed at the fact of being caught, although Vegeta would never admit himself of doing such thing. It was an obvious reaction.

Bulma fixed her shirt right up while Vegeta stood beside her steady, looking in front of him not to David but in realization of the sequence of events that had just happened. The thoughts inside Vegeta's heads were traveling with great speed, confusing him at the moment of what had just happened. David finally made his way to them 

" We've been waiting for half an hour downstairs, Briefs" he complained signaling his watch, his face growing more upset when he saw the guy standing beside her. Bulma cleared her throat 

" Yes. I'm sorry. We should get going" she slid a strand of her silky blue hair behind her ear repented. Vegeta turned his head to the side with a half smile pasted on his lips, his nose almost brushing her head. He then turned to Anderson, smirking evilly while he glanced at him. Dave shook his head 

" I shall have a talk about this later. Now on your go. You need to rest for tomorrow's press conference" he shared a mean look with Vegeta then turned on his heel. 

" Come along, you two. We've been in a hold for far too long" he informed, walking away with fast steps. Bulma followed behind him, never making eye contact with Vegeta, who stared as she started to walk away. He reached out to hold her hand, which he easily achieved, making her stop dead on her tracks and turn to look at him again

" Not now. We're late--" she started, but was cut off by Vegeta pressing his lips against her own again, this time as if he was demanding for a kiss. Bulma smiled in the kiss and responded back, only to be stopped by a hard clap coming from Anderson 

" You will quit that right now!" he ordered, making them break apart again this time faster, since the kiss had all been a sneaky play from Vegeta. Bulma shook her head 

" Yes, sir. We're coming…" she ran down the hallway. Vegeta watched her go as if she was a healthy prey. The kind of prey that every animal in a jungle desires substantially. He then smirked to himself. 

" Welcome to the game" he whispered, then followed right behind her SINCE he had nothing BETTER to do…

~*~~*~~*~~*~

Exactly seven minutes later 

~*~~*~~*~~*~

" Hi I'm 18..." a blonde, blue eyed woman introduced herself as she stood in front of the red couch inside the office in which the band was sitting in. She flashed them a perfect smile as the perfect model she was, her clothes immediately impressing all the guys inside the room. 

She was wearing a turquoise top that cut off at her perfect navel, a low cut long khaki pant matching her beautiful top, which looked more like a tank top. Her hair was grabbed in a cute ponytail, strands of blonde silky strands falling delicately on her angelic face. She was hardly wearing make up which made her natural beauty even more resembled. 

Right behind her came a black haired woman with marked factions yet a delicate body mixing her whole beautiful being. Her hair was long, silky and blacker than the very same black color. The lazy traces fell divided, some of it falling on her chest while the other rest fell on her back, almost touching her own ass. If it wasn't for the white color of her skin, she would definitely be Indian…a beautiful black haired Indian 

She wore a peach tank top which also cut off at her perfect navel, only showing the perfect features of her stomach. She matched her great top with some low cut sandblasted long jeans which made the total outfit just perfect. 

The black haired woman flashed one of her perfect modeling smiles at the band 

" Hello, I'm Chichi" she said softly and elegantly, her angel expressions impressive to the whole crowd…except for Bulma of course. She was kind of against the fact of showing that much of a body so people could say you were 'hot'. The point of showing off was, in one word: ridiculous. 

Krillin reached his hand out at 18 

" Ni-Nice to se-see you" he shut his mouth clumsily " I mean, meet you. Nice to meet you" he chuckled nervously, a sweat drop forming at the edge of his forehead. Vegeta chuckled evilly 

" Yo' baldie. Loosen up. It will take longer to fu--"

" Hi, I'm Bulma" the blue haired girl grinned happily, interrupting Vegeta's words by reaching out her hand to 18 right in front of him. Vegeta frowned at the fact of being shut, yet remained silent. 18 looked at Vegeta harshly, noticing the rudeness he had just expressed, then turned away and shook hands with Bulma 

" Hi. Nice to meet you. Do you have any idea of what this video is going to be about?" she asked. Bulma shook her head doubtful 

" No. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow.." she replied. Chichi joined the scene 

" Hi, I'm Chichi" she shook hands with Bulma. " I kind of realize you must be tired. Singing the whole day, huh? I guess this should be exciting" said the black haired woman enthusiastically. Vegeta joined the scene besides Bulma 

" She hasn't been singing the whole day" he informed as a matter of factly. 18 raised her brows 

" Mind me? What has she been doing the whole entire day then?" she asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta warningly while he returned his glance at her smirking 

" She's been busy…" he teased her lips with his eyes. Bulma breathed in, narrowing her eyes at him

" Doing what?" acquired the blonde bombshell yet again. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. Never taking his eyes off her he managed to answer 

" What do you care?" unmannerly. Bulma never took her eyes off him either, both of them remaining silent for the moment. Krillin interrupted the conversation 

" I guess you've met Vegeta. He's our bass guitarist. Goku right here is our other guitarist. I'm the batterist, and the woman right in front of you is our female vocalist" he introduced them all. 18 and Chichi looked delighted to one another 

" Oh Kame! Isn't it cool to find a female guitarist with such a group of good looking men?" asked Chichi almost whispery. 18 nodded 

" I know" she whispered back the two girls falling into a silent laughter. 

Bulma was still looking at Vegeta rather pissed. When no one else was really paying attention to them, Bulma mouthed the words 'stop it right now' at him. Vegeta smirked then mouthed back 'why should I?" shrugging his shoulders. Bulma shook her head in disbelief and decided to pay attention to that later. The whole thing was giving her a headache. Who knows what new problems were about to engage with the light of the sun?…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Ch.4. Well, I hope you guys all got the message up there. This is a resume of it: vote at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/0-DBZ-FanFiction/ for the NC-17 rating option to be reinstated. Your vote could save FF.Net. 

What did you think about the chapter? You can tell me…or better else, you can **review** and tell me!! Wouldn't it be easier? I hope you guys liked it, and please review. Let me know what you think about it so far. Please? I know it's kinda late…but I have college on me, so it'll be harder to update, though I will try my best to do so. Patience with 'Great Expectations II - The Storm'. the chapter is almost done, but needs kinda a repairing. But don't worry everything's cool. Just don't forget to review or e-mail, ok? Thank you!! I hope you're all having a good day and that you guys are taking care of yourselves. Of course you have to stay tuned for the next chapter which is

coming out soon!!

Lovies;

~PL~


	5. Ch: 4 Change of Plans

A cool, chilling breeze circled around the whole Californian city, the dark sky not showing its first sights of morning just yet. The place was blissful. There were no cars driving around the nearby highway, no desperate honking sounds, no angry shouts of unmannered people, no screeching from truck tires, not even the sound of a clock ticking. There was no sound at all, just a deep silence that increased the desire to sleep soundly, the air conditioner blowing in all its might with the perfect 'not too cold…not too hot' temperature. 

Bulma slept soundly in her queen bed, the comfortable mattress giving her ultimate satisfaction. She sighed, a smile appearing on her relaxed frame as she switched positions once again, looking for the one that could please her need of coziness. That is until…

The phone rang as loud as the small appliance could ever be. Bulma lifted her head off the warm, soft pillow, the sound of the bothering device startling her for being so sudden. She took a look at the time on the CD player/alarm clock on the surface beside the bed, then groaned complainingly throwing her head back to the pillow

" It's four in the morning. Who was the fucking Einstein?" she whined, the phone still disturbing her worthless intent of going back to sleep and simply ignore it. Letting out an angry sigh, she lifted the mid part of her body to rest against the bedpan, taking the lousy thing in her hand harshly and raising it up to her ear 

" Good morning! Isn't this a sunny day?" a cheery, almost too excited voice came from the other end of the phone line before she could even speak. Bulma cleared her throat, struggling to keep her eyes open since it felt as if they weighted tons. She breathed 

" The sun is not even up yet" she replied in a monotone voice " Wh-Who is this?" she added questioningly, sliding her blue, tangled tresses behind her ear tiredly. Manly chuckles came from the other end of the phone 

" I know Briefs. But it's time to wake up" he informed. Bulma's eyes went as wide as diner plates, her brows furrowed in horror

" WHAT?!" she almost screamed, looking at the time once again " It's four in the morning, I thought you said that-"

" Forget what I said, there's a change of plans. We gotta fly to Los Angeles in an hour; the band is going to open the Teen People awards. You have to be there for rehearsal at eight-"

" Eight?" she interrupted groggily, a yawn escaping her mouth after " We have five hours to do that. Why does it have to be now-"

" Briefs, get your lazy ass up right now! You have forty five minutes to be downstairs" he requested slightly angered. Bulma sighed, reopening her tired eyes 

" What do I wear-"

" Something comfortable. You can sleep on the bus on our way to the airport" he reported. Bulma yawned again 

" Fine. What about Krillin and Goku-"

" They're already on their way. You need to call Vegeta though. His phone is dead; he disconnected the phone line" he informed. Bulma growled furiously 

" No way! There is no way I will wake up that idiotic, low brain, jerk-"

" This is not a yes or no situation!-"

" I don't know where his room is. And even if I did-"

" His room is right besides yours. Knock until he answers and get him dressed up properly!" the old manager screamed, making Bulma pull the phone away from her ear and look at it weirdly as his voice was heard loud and clear. She then figured that the male had hung up on her, probably too mad to keep talking. Rolling her eyes she hung up the phone as well, letting out a sigh after 

" Why does it have to be me the one to wake this asshole up?" she asked herself, knowing the answer to the question quickly " I know. I'm the heads of the band. I guess its my job…" she figured, throwing the covers off her body and getting out of bed lazily. 

" He is so unbelievable. I mean, disconnecting the phone line? Who the hell does he think he is? Always wanting things his way…well he can't keep pulling to his side. Not in my band…" she kept muttering to herself on the way to the bathroom, the present hour forgotten…

~*~ FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER ~*~

" Vegeta!" the blue haired vocalist called from outside, the incessant knocking on the door getting kind of bothering even for her…yet the dark male refused to answer. Time was starting to grow short as at least five minutes had gone by since she had gotten there and started to try and wake up the lazy man. Although he was guy, which she figured it wouldn't be a problem when it came to dressing up because he could slip a shirt on and head out, this was Vegeta…and as everything complicated from its own kind, his sense only made sense to him. He could take as long as he ever wanted to…or maybe take no time at all. 

He was a complicated puzzle. The kind of puzzle that sometimes it seemed as if the pieces were just not done right to fit. She sighed, her arm getting tired by the knocking on the door, then stopped the knocking to take a break 

" Dang it! We're going to be late maybe and this creep is not putting up with answering the door, now!" she said to herself angrily, taking the break to think about other options to wake him up. 

" It's not even my damn responsibility and yet here I am! Waiting for this mindless jerk to open the door instead of being downstairs already, early as I was supposed to!" she pounded her two clenched fists against the door furiously, producing a louder noise as a result. 

In no time at all, the sound of the locks being unlocked started crackling on the door, making her step sternly in front of it, an angry expression on her face. The door finally became open, an angry, really stern looking yet sleepy eyed Vegeta appearing behind it, his figure only covered by a pair of black silk boxers. 

He held the door with one hand, the other one resting on the available space of the door frame to be of support to his perfectly built, compact figure. Bulma raised a brow, emotions running through her veins…which she blocked easily. He looked at her straight in the eyes, pure hatred expressed by them 

" Give me a good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat into pieces right now" he requested in his usual cold, toneless voice. Bulma raised her two brows now, crossing her arms on her chest 

" You disconnected your phone line, smartass. We have to be downstairs in ten minutes. Dress up" she demanded, looking almost as stern as he looked. Vegeta stood still, as if the words she had just said hadn't really been said. Bulma let her arms down 

" Well? What are you waiting for? Do you want me to dress you up too?" she asked quietly pissed. Vegeta frowned at her 

" Don't tell me what to do!" he replied threateningly. Bulma rolled her eyes 

" Yeah, Yeah. We only have ten minutes so you better hurry up" she reminded, Vegeta still staring into her eyes with darkness shinning through them. 

" I swear to God, woman. One day I'm going to slit.."

" Yeah.."

" Your throat…"

" Uh huh…"

" Into small pieces…"

" Sure, Vegeta…"

" I will…"

" Whatever.."

" Fuck your brains out…" he finished, a sudden moment of silence surrounding the two. Bulma stared at him quietly, while he examined her with his black orbs. She sighed out 

" It's four forty in the morning, Vegeta. I am not going to put up with your shit right now" she replied to his comment. Vegeta smirked giving a step closer to her

" Oh really?" he neared his lips to her in such a quick movement it was hard to step away 

" You're not?" he whispered on her, making Bulma look at his lips in a tempting manner. She then turned away 

" No. I'm not" she assured, turning her face back to him again. Immediately she felt his warm lips brush against her in such a gentle manner. She wanted to hold herself back from wanting more, but the truth, as unbearable as it was for her to accept, was that he was as a fountain of fresh water, and she was the thirsty woman that needed to drink from it.

Bulma drew back for a second unsure as to what was going on 

" Vegeta.." she whispered in his lips as he suckled shortly on her upper lip. Bulma breathed out again, placing her small tender hands on his broad chest. Slowly, she let them run all the way to the back of his neck, where she found a small mound of soft black hair she could caress while kissing him. Vegeta covered her mouth with his again, his tongue gently massaging away all the tension. 

He let the door go, placing his hand on the space between her ear and her neck, his other hand still against the doorframe to hold him up. Both their bodies brushing softly against one another they stood there for what could seem like hours. 

__

Amazing how he can taste so good at this time of the morning…. Bulma's thoughts began to run through her mind, but she was too involved in the kiss to even care. As opposed to Vegeta, who was trying to win a battle against his evil mind 

__

Bad side: it's not the way she kisses that's bothering you…it's because you're getting addicted 

Evil Bad side: you don't get addicted to kiss a woman

Bad side: Sure, sure Vegeta. Think what you want. At least I KNOW what you want 

Evil Bad side: I don't want anything-

Bad side: Fine. No one said you did….why is it you think so much about her, though?

Evil Bad side: I DON'T think about her 

Bad Side: Yes you do…

Evil Bad Side: No. I don't 

Bad Side: Yes you do!

Evil Bad side: No I don't. Now shut up, and fuck off!!

Bad Side: I can't fuck off, man. I'm inside your mind. That's how I know how much you want her. How much you want to screw her-…. Vegeta stopped the kiss, an angry frame on his face. Bulma raised a brow yet said nothing, just staring questioningly at him. Vegeta kissed her again, this time roughly. Bulma backed away immediately, wondering what was wrong with him, yet remained silent. Vegeta looked at her, letting go for a second of his thoughts and of everything else… and actually realizing just how beautiful she was 

Her eyes were sparkly and shinny, her face looking so radiant and rested, even for being so early in the morning. Her hair fell so gently on her face that for a minute there she could actually look like a gentle, fragile woman, even when her attitude was the only thing that threw that perception of her away. Her body was just a part of her weird perfection. 

Her waist was slim, small, and thin, just toned with the million abs she should do every day to stay in shape. Her legs brought elegance to her whole form, as well as her breasts which stood out decently for her letting everyone know that she was just obliviously perfect. 

The door of the nearest elevator suddenly parted open, Vegeta being thankful for it since it had broken off that weird focus that he has just fixated on the woman, and lead singer of the group. Krillin came out of it looking quite hurried, then stopped abruptly, as the scene in front of him was as startling for him as it was to both Bulma and Vegeta whose cheeks started turning as red as fresh tomatoes. Krillin cleared his throat raising a brow 

" Dave is waiting downstairs. He expected you to be there in five minutes" he informed with a guilty expression. Bulma breathed in, not even flinching so not to face Vegeta's face in the minimum

" We'll be downstairs in two" she informed, sliding a tress of her soft hair behind her ear, looking ashamedly to the ground. Krillin nodded once 

" Sure" he agreed then turned quickly and walked inside the elevator, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone once again. 

Bulma could feel Vegeta's breath on the bare skin of her neck, which she didn't mind at all but wanted to stop. She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated breath, then armed herself with all the courage she possessed and turned, daring to stop his tempting actions 

" You can't keep kissing me and expect to believe that nothing's going on" she informed looking straight into his eyes " it's not the way things go with me" she added warningly. Vegeta looked deeply into her eyes 

" I'm going for what I want-"

" Then you better stop. You better stop right now because that's not the way I run things" she cut him off sternly. Vegeta swallowed 

" Too bad. Would've make it so much easier" he smirked evilly like the kind of low brain, hot (oops!) bastard he was. Bulma frowned 

" Go to hell, Vegeta. You know!? The only actual reason that you're here it's because-"

" I got you in, I chose you, blah blah blah….bullshit. I know how good I am. I don't need anyone reminding me" he cut her off, catching a glance of her blue eyes flashing with angry fire. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" If you think you're so ingenious, you better think again asshole" she suggested, a chuckle coming out from Vegeta's mouth. He crossed his arms on his chest 

" Why is that, woman?" he asked teasingly. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" Don't think I don't know your sly game. There's a lot of guys out there from your same league, believe me I know how to handle-"

" Me? You think you can handle me? What gave you that idiotic idea-"

" I know where you're coming from" she smiled mischievously. Vegeta raised a brow 

" Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, then kissed her so suddenly she actually didn't even have time to cover. He chuckled when she pushed him against the door. It was supposed to be a hard push but since he was almost made of rock, he stood steady. 

" Please woman. You have no idea" he stated in his usual dark tone. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" Fuck off, you stupid asshole. You think you're so essential but the truth is you're not. You're as disposable as the rest of the world" she informed smugly. Vegeta looked deeply into her eyes again, a game that was causing her to flinch. It was too much desire to handle

" Woman, it's four in the morning-"

" Almost five. Because of you we're late" she cut him off. Vegeta breathed out 

" I don't have time for your incessant blabbering-"

" I don't have time for your egoistic bullshit" she cut him off once more. " Get dressed properly and be downstairs in half a minute" she added demandingly. Vegeta frowned 

" I dress however I want to" he informed in his deep voice. Bulma rolled her eyes 

" Whatever. There's media people downstairs taking pictures and recording with cameras that will transmit our walk to the bus and will broadcast it live on National channels so you better be descent" she warned, then turned and walked away. Vegeta watched her go but said nothing…then he wondered why that was

__

Evil Bad side: are you out of words or were you just taking orders?

Bad side: you ARE. You are taking orders from the nagging woman. I know the reason-

Evil Bad side: I take orders from no one!

Bad side: Way to prove it!

Evil Bad side: yeah, way to prove it!

Bad side: hey, I thought you were on his side

Evil Bad side: it's the truth. He's just being dominated by her 

Bad side & Evil Bad side: [lol]

Vegeta grunted and shook his head 

__

" Bah! Who needs them anyway!!" he said out to space, then turned back inside his room to find the proper clothes to be downstairs in the required amount of time…

Bulma got downstairs as fast as she could. The first voice she heard across the large lobby was Anderson's, who let out an angry 

" Briefs!" desperate. Bulma closed her eyes tiredly, recognizing just how pissed the man would be since it had taken her a bit longer to get downstairs than what he asked her for. The old male walked in front of her now 

" What the hell took you so long?! Where is Ouji?" he asked angrily. Bulma looked at him 

" Vegeta was sleeping when I got to his room, so it took me a while to wake him up-"

" No excuses! I want no excuses! Look at the time!" he signaled the watch on his left wrist furiously "we're supposed to be out of here in two minutes, now where the hell is that punk?!" he almost screamed. Bulma frowned at him, but just when she was about to answer the reason why he shouldn't blame all this on her, a shirtless Vegeta appeared downstairs, obviously attracting the whole media, cameramen, and press people to his half naked figure.

David Anderson's face changed with different types of red color…before finally steadying in some sort of purple, almost black color. He looked everywhere, watching as the broadcasters described his appearance as 'indecent, trashy, and certainly improper' while the dark look on Vegeta's face was actually yelling at them a message to 'fuck off, and that he did his way. The hell with the media people'. The now embarrassed male turned his vision away from his sight and the first person he set sight to was Bulma. He frowned at her 

" YOU" he signaled her while walking slowly towards her " You brought that unmannered punk into my successful band" he said his voice burning in fire. Bulma swallowed giving small steps back 

" You were the one who presented the contract for him to sign. It's not my fault-"

" YOU MAKE HIM BEHAVE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE, HE'S OUT OF HERE!!" he required loudly, walking out on her and into the bus which was just outside the lobby. Bulma buried her face on her hand 

" This can not be happening" she whispered to herself in disbelief. Krillin came to her side silently, and having listened to her last words he answered a 

" Looks pretty real to me" innocently, while looking at the still shirtless Vegeta trying to walk through the crowd of insistent people taking pictures and recording him on their studio cameras. Bulma raised her head, an upset frame taking over her once beautiful features. Krillin raised a brow 

" Are you all right-"

" Where is that asshole?! I'm going to talk to him, and I'm going to set this right now!" she said her blood boiling in anger. Not a second passed before she took off, set to find Vegeta. Krillin let out a sigh 

" Here we go again…"

~*~

After much struggle, Vegeta had finally made it out of the large exhausting crowd of people who were still pretty much taking pictures of his bare back and his covered behind. Quick enough, he pulled on the shirt he had been holding in his hand all the while, but didn't get the time to put on. After he fixed himself up, so there was no wrinkles or fuzzes on his outfit, he was set to walk ahead, when Bulma stopped him dead on his tracks

" Come here" she asked him decently, signaling a small cabin besides them where the hotel kept two emergency phones with chairs in front of them. Not that they would use any of these anyway. Vegeta was going to draw back, and start his 'proud' speech when he felt Bulma's hand squeeze his wrist and pull hard enough for him to stumble inside. He could've resisted even more, but being caught off guard, it was easier for her. 

Once inside the small cabin, Vegeta's upset frame came visible. He shook her hand off him brusquely 

" What the-"

" What the hell is wrong with you, you jerk?! Do you even know what you're doing?!" she acquired greatly pissed, her voice an angered whisper so not to attract even more people than the ones already there. Vegeta looked at her as mad as she was 

" You do NOT push me, woman! I am-"

" Keep your voice down you low brain jackass! These people out there can bring us down with the rise and fall of the sun and your image is helping them to do it even more quickly!!" she whispered furiously again " Dave is blaming all this on me! Because I was the one who chose you!-"

" So what?" he interrupted careless. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" So what?!" she almost screamed " I feel like I'm being responsible for a reckless kid! Do you even know why I brought you here!?" she asked angered. Vegeta shrugged, his frame quite dark and upset. Bulma poked his chest with her finger 

" No! You listen! And you listen now! I brought you here because I thought you were good, and you are! You have an amazing talent, Vegeta. But you're just wasting it. You're just throwing it away with your shit ass attitude and your ridiculous ego-"

" To be good you need a shit ass attitude. You need my ego. That's called being a leader" he replied angrily. Bulma's eyes sparked with fire 

" A leader does not put his people in danger! That is what you're doing right now. We could be the worst band of the world just because of what you did right now. You don't know how low these people can actually put you-"

" You wouldn't know either, wench. Your parents would've never let you stoop that low. I've been down there, I know what it's like-"

" So your life was probably not as happy or as comfortable as ours, now you have the chance to change it, are you going to throw that away too?!" she asked him quite pissed. Vegeta centered his dark, evil stare on her small upset frame. She let out a sigh "You know what? You don't always get what you wish for, Vegeta. Not you, not Krillin, not Goku. Not even me! You have got to work with what you've got" she added, her voice calming down slowly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her 

" I do whatever I want to" he replied coldly. Bulma turned away from his glance 

" When are you going to give this up?" she asked, looking at him again. He shrugged 

" Why should I?" he replied. Bulma sighed out 

" We need you, Vegeta. We need you to be part of a team now. We're depending on you" she informed sincerely. Vegeta frowned at her, then turned away with a grunt, as a king turning away from his servants. Bulma looked straight into him 

__

I won't convince myself that its impossible, Vegeta. I know it's not… she said inside her mind. She then tsked 

" Fine! Come on! We're late already and we need to catch the bus, and the plane" she informed, walking out of the small cabin and leaving the door open. Vegeta watched her walk away again, yet remained silent. 

__

It's not the way she makes me feel, it's how she tries… his mind let away that thought which was bothering him more than anything else. Shaking the thought away and arming himself with pride, courage and his usual evil yet enticing darkness, the male walked outside the cabin almost behind her…ready to face the new tasks ahead of him. But then he wondered…was he strong enough to stop it?…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Ch.5. I have no words to describe just how sorry I am of not uploading in such a LONG time!!! It feels so good! I am so revived! Well anyways…hello!! I started College life almost four months now! That, in other words, means I have absolutely no time for me at all!! But I am really really sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did!! I'll try to upload sooner next time!! I am just so happy I uploaded. I love this story!! Love ya' all guys!! I hope everyone's ok, and well…review?…please? Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you for the support you've given to the story. THANK YOU!!! Take care and I hope that ya'll stay tuned for the next chapter, which is due to come out soon!! Buh bye!!

Lovies 

~PL~

__


	6. Ch: 5 Lust

****

'What You Wish For'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Performed Song (s) : Nobody's Fool - Avril Lavigne 

Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Ok. Nobody's Fool in two. One, two and…" the tones started coming out beautifully, as the manager stood in front of the group performing on the incomplete stage, listening to the song he had requested for the group to play not seconds ago. In no time at all, the blue haired singer started singing in her most beautiful voice 

__

Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real

  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
'Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show

  
And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
In my room

I'd throw it all away before I lie

So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours…." the first phrase was done…and to be honest, Dave didn't like it one bit. He furrowed his brows, which made the band stop playing, then he looked at her worriedly

" Please don't tell me this is the only song the band knows how to play…" he acquired desperate. Bulma looked back at the band. Krillin and Goku, of course, knew. But not Vegeta. He probably knew how to play three or four out of fourteen almost…

Bulma turned to the manager again 

" We have to practice a little bit more if we have to play another one.." she responded doubtfully. Dave looked beside him, where Madison sat soundly on a chair in her usual pose: talking on the phone and writing stuff down. His attention went back to the band 

" Which other songs are you playing almost as integrated?" he asked them. Bulma cleared her throat 

" Well, we can play Losing Grip…but I don't know if you'll like it…" she said dressed up in black jeans with silver chains hanging off the pockets and a white tank top to add to her skater fashion. Dave nodded 

" Ok, then. Lets hear it.." he requested. The band agreed to the fact, even though they had only been practicing this song individually and they had never worked enough to put it all together. Bulma grabbed the mike 

" Ok, one twice, kiss my a$$" with the signal already given, the song started to play…fairly good for what they've been practicing. Bulma grabbed the mike closer to her lips, and started singing 

" _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say _

I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care?  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone…" she ended the first part of the chorus. Looking up from the stage and to where the manager was standing, she noticed he disliked the song even more. His pose, covering his ears, could clearly tell her so. The music stopped as Bulma raised her hand in front of the guys, the sudden silence covering the empty spaces of the room…

" Oh my God, that was wonderful!!" Madison started clapping, walking closer to Dave now. Dave uncovered his ears and looked at her as if she was a psycho 

" What?! Are you crazy?!? The press will blow us out of the stage if they perform with that song-"

" Dave, these kids are young, they're rebels and they're not up tp sucking anyone's asses. They refuse to be treated as childs just because they are. Don't worry. This song is perfect. Nice job, Briefs.." she complimented. Bulma winked at her. Dave nodded his head 

" No, no and NO! they will not perform that song on stage! I refuse to let that happen-"

" Dave" a guy called from the entrance of the large stadium. Dave turned to him with a paranoic expression 

" WHAT?!" he asked stressed out. The guy retreated shortly 

" Dale Jefferson wants to see you. Something about the song the band just played.." he reported cautiously. Dave let out a breath 

" What? What about it?" he asked angered. The guy shrugged his shoulders 

" I don't know. He seems to have liked it a lot…" he explained again. Dave raised a brow, as Madison smiled widely 

" He did?" he asked as if he hadn't heard right the first time. The guy nodded 

" Yeah. He said that it was-"

" Tell him I'll be upstairs in a few minutes. I have to work something out.." he informed. The guy nodded and walked away, leaving Dave with his band all alone again….

Dave smiled ashamedly, scratching the back of his head slightly. Vegeta smirked at him, ready to throw him one of his sarcastic remarks when Anderson turned to Madison 

" Genoa, make sure that the sound works in its maximum condition" he turned to the band as Madison walked away to the sound system room. 

" You" he signaled Bulma " Don't scream tonight. No alcohol, no partying until three in the morning, no nothing! You hear?" he asked. Bulma nodded understandingly. He then turned to Vegeta 

" You" he signaled him " No drinking. No drinking. No drinking. You hear?!" he asked louder now. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him 

" I heard you well the first time, old sack of-"

" Vegeta, you heard him, right?" Bulma cut him off. Vegeta turned his look at her grunting 

" Stay out of it, wench!" he said angrily. Bulma's blood began to boil 

" No! I won't stay out of it! I'm tired of you treating people with no respect at all. You put an end to this, right now!" she started her annoying speech. Vegeta rolled his eyes angrily, then walked up to her 

" Woman, I am tired of your weak ass ordering me around" he informed pissed off. Bulma raised her brows 

" Oh really? Well that's a shame. Because I won't stop until you start. behaving. properly!" she informed. Vegeta furrowed his brows even more, his face became incredibly close to hers 

" You have no idea how much that pisses me off!" he whispered annoyed. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" I don't care, Vegeta! If me acting like a freaking mom is what it takes for you to behave, then I'm doing it-"

" No one asked you to be a fucking mom, here!"

" Well no one asked you to act like a child"

" Who the fuck is acting like a child-"

" You are, you lunatic moron-"

" I'm going to kill you one of these days you blue haired freak!"

" Oh! Oh no. Please save me. Somebody. Help me" she mocked in a toneless voice. Vegeta was about to explote 

" You dare to-"

" Ok, that is enough! Both of you! Just farther away.." requested the tired manager from downstage. Bulma and Vegeta both looked at him, then at each other with repugnance before finally walking away from each other's ground. Dave sighed 

" What? Tell me what can I do for you to get along well?" he asked. The twosome scoffed at the same time.

" You can tape his mouth so he won't be able to talk for a few days.." Bulma said, apparently a comment she thought but just happened to say out loud. Vegeta frowned at her 

" I can fuck your brains out so your voice goes away-"

" ENOUGH!!!!"

" That was gross, you Neanderthal asshole!"

" I said STOP!"

" At least it made you think, blue haired freak! Something you apparently are NOT used to"

" STOP IT!!"

" I'm sorry if your arrogance is not part of my life right now, Vegeta. I don't over analyze your ignorant comments 24/7"

" All right, stop! This has got to stop now!" he requested, the couple finally holding their insults against one another. Dave let out a sigh

" Band, take the day off allright? Go get drunk, go out and party-"

" Mr. Anderson!" Bulma recalled startled " We need to practice! We are performing in less than twenty four hours!" she added alarmed. Dave nodded 

" We don't, actually. The Teen People Choice Awards are two days away. We have time, plus, you obviously need time away from one another" he eyed Vegeta from the corner of his eye. Vegeta grunted but remained silent. Bulma walked closer to the stage's edge 

" Even so! How are we going to get the music sound right, with all of us, and all the-"

" Briefs. I uderstand you are a hard worker. And I admire that in you. But we all need the break. We had a hell of a trip this morning. I'm sure relaxing for a night won't get you all fucked up…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta all got together before going out, and agreed to get someplace together in where they could hang out and have a good time while relaxing and taking care of themselves. 

The place was called '_Quartzo'_ and it was a place where there was a modeling presentation before, and then a reservation to celebrate the after party…for which they all had to get dressed up for. 

Goku, Vegeta and Krillin wore nice, black tuxedos which were provided to them by the people in charge of the ceremony…whom had requested for them to come. To Bulma, they gifted a nice, long black dress, which had a nice opening on the left leg, that went all the way up to her mid thigh. But the leg opening was not as revealing as her cleveage, J-Lo style ( remember the green dress? I'm sure you do! Just in case, she wore it for some award thing…remember this one's black!!). 

Bulma was sure people would not be able to take their eyes off her…or her boobs, but the fashion designer told her that if she was a new 'project' she had to drag as much attention as she could. And plus, her body was not bad at all. The dress she was wearing was one of the dresses that the fashion designer had used on one of his top models. So that was a major honor for him to have someone else wear a dress he thought no one else would be able to wear.

Maybe people would be able to leave her off the hook for two or three seconds…as opposed to certain male, who had his eyes pasted on her ever since she got out of her hotel room saying she was ready to go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Vegeta?" Bulma whispered between gritted teeth as they walked down the red carpet, smiling to the large crowd of cameras who were flashing pictures at them. The group strolled down as a band; Krillin on the front, Goku and Vegeta to each side of Bulma. The papparazis and picture takers could not stop taking pictures at them, and all they could do was smile and try to walk through as fast and as covered as possible. 

Vegeta grunted 

" What do you want?" he asked. Bulma kept smiling, not letting his arrogance take her out of the game 

" Nothing. I was just wondering…would you like a napkin?" she asked. Vegeta furrowed his brows lightly in confusion 

" What for?" he asked. Bulma giggled 

" Because…well, I can't help but to see that you're drooling over me. Stop looking at my cleveage" she requested. Vegeta frowned 

" You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, what am I going to see there? There's nothing that could satisfy me…" he replied smugly. Bulma raised a brow but kept smiling 

" You are so lucky that we are walking down this thing right now. Because I swear, you low brain jack ass, I would've ripped you balls-"

" Bulma Briefs" a tv camera appeared on her face. Bulma kept smiling, a reporter with a microphone in hand getting close to her 

" This is the new D & M rock band. The lead singer, and a gorgeous woman Bulma Briefs. How are you feeling today?" she asked. Bulma nodded, sliding the strands of her lazy blue hair behind her ear 

" I'm holding up pretty good, really excited and happy to be here, ready for this whole thing to begin!" she replied smiling. The reporter nodded 

" We all are! Now tell me, how is that band coming out?" she asked. Bulma nodded at her 

" Well, it's coming out great! Me and the battery player, along with the other guitarist grew up together, playing these very same songs. We added a new guitarist just a few days ago and hit the road. We've been practicing for two entire weeks.."

" I get it must be tiring?"

" It's been exhausting. Really hard work. I hope it pays off. Hopefully we'll have a great performance…" 

" I bet you will. I couldn't help to bring up the fact that your band is already taking places in the standings and you're yet to be heard. Teen People, as well as People, Entertainment Weekly and even the Rolling Stones Magazines have already named you one of the most gorgeous bands with refreshing new sense to the rock music. These men on the band are all handsome…" she complimented as both girls giggled, the wind flowing a bit harder, making Bulma's hair flow naturally with it's current. 

" I guess so…" she shrugged her shoulders innocently. The reporter laughed

" Ok, then. Well, good luck with tomorrow's performance-"

" Thank you-"

" That is a very nice dress. It's making the crowd go crazy" she informed. Bulma smiled at her hypocritically 

" I know. Thank you…" she answered, then walked away from the camera and with her band, who was a bit ahead of her. After a few more steps, they were finally in…ready to enjoy a relaxed, calmed environment…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half had already gone by and the party was raging, as all the drunk, famous people danced wildly, no cameras allowed inside. 

Bulma and Vegeta hit it off from the start, never leaving the dance floor once inside. They danced passionately, along with the rhythm and beat of the good music. The crowd was too many, forcing their bodies to be in contact for a longer time, the contact getting more physical each second that passed by. 

Bulma was pressing her back against Vegeta's chest…but what was mind boggling was not her naked back against his chest, if not her ass…teasing his crotch with every single movement she made. Kame….did she have to move her ass that much? Was this part of dancing?

Vegeta held her by the stomach with one hand, while the other one rested at her side, taking in possession her delicate hip bone. Bulma threw her head back so it would rest on his chest as they danced. Then suddenly, she kissed his cheek 

" Are you having fun?" she asked on his ear, loud enough to be hearable throughout the music. Vegeta lowered his lips to her neck and gave her a quick peck, then ran his warm lips all over her skin, until getting to her ear 

" Are you?" he whispered hoarsely, running his hand slowly on her stomach. Bulma pushed herself gently away from him, then clasped her hands around his neck and kissed his lips without warning 

" We should go somewhere…" she kissed his lips again, this time Vegeta letting himself be taken away. She cut the kiss short " We should go someplace and make out" she kissed him " Your lips are just suddenly hot" she kissed him again. Vegeta cut the kiss short this time 

" You realize we're both drunk…" he said in his unstable state. Bulma laughed 

" Who gives a fuck, Vegeta? Why are you being so….self conscious…" she asked incoherently. Vegeta raised his brows 

" Leave your big words for when you're sober, woman. They don't fit right now.." he informed, bringing her in for another kiss. Bulma suckled on his lower lip for a second, then let go 

" Let's go upstairs…" she whispered on his lips, a wicked smile appearing on her face. Vegeta swallowed, then overlooked at her figure, smirking as he did so…

" As much as I want you, woman….damn. Why'd you have to be so drunk?" he asked her. Bulma giggled, her arms still clasped around his neck, while his hands roamed her bare back and slightly her firm ass. They both were the center of the whole dance floor, since Goku and Krillin had suddenly disappeared with those models that were going to star on their video.

Bulma kissed him again 

" Come on, Vegeta. Who are you afraid of?" she asked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, as she unequally kissed him again. 

" I fear no one" he replied on her lips. Bulma giggled 

" I dare you…" she said, scooting away from him. Vegeta raised a brow smirking as she giggled wickedly. " I dare you to fuck my brains out…" she said in a playful voice, knowing this was probably one of Vegeta's greatest weakness. Turning in an inviting way, Bulma and walked out of the dance floor….of course, dragging Vegeta with her…

" Come on, Come on…" she called for him as they went up the stairs clumsily since the elevator had taken too long. Both of them were out of breath since it was fourteen floors up…then again, neither one of them really cared. They were chuckling as a pair of playful kids running around the park, only they were drunk. Not kids.

" We are so drunk right now…" she laughed against his mouth, as he pressed her against the door of either her, or his hotel room. Vegeta smirked on her lips 

" Do you mind?" he whispered back, kissing her lips shortly " I can stop if you want me to-" he whispered again, but his words were cut off when Bulma opened the door to the hotel room, letting both him and her inside the room…

Bulma closed the door behind Vegeta, then turned on her heel to him, and jumped on him, her two legs wrapping themselves around his small waist. Vegeta carried her to the bed and laid her down, then pinned her body with his hips, making her unable to even squirm. 

" You shouldn't dare me so often.." he warned incoherently as Bulma kissed his jawbone. He looked at her, then smirked, clasping their lips together in another smooth kiss which seemed to have lasted forever. 

" Why can't I dare you? Are you not tough enough?" she smiled, as both of them got rid of their clothes as fast as they could, only staying in their undergarments. 

" I'm too strong to pass on it…" he reminded her, then kissed her passionately. 

" How strong are you willing to play?" she asked. Amazing how the woman's personality changed when she had a certain percentage of alcohol inside her body. Then again, his personality changed too

" How weak are you willing to plea?" he smirked evilly, the darkness inside his passionate eyes taking the worse effect on her…lust. She wanted him even more, and she was beginning to show. 

" I'm not willing to plea unless you make me.." she smiled at him. He smirked wickedly

" Bring it on…" he whispered on her lips then brought her in to another kiss before she could even respond…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6 AM - LOCATION: BULMA'S ROOM…

The darn alarm went off once again…only this time it woke no one…

" Vegeta.." Bulma breathed out, as Vegeta pushed himself inside of her the last few times before passing out, after several powerful orgasms that had left both of them without enough air to breathe. Vegeta swallowed, then stopped, placing his face on top of hers so they could make eye contact. The couple panted in each other's faces, as drops of sweat covered them both their muscles throbbing after so much pleasure…

" Vegeta, it's six in the morning. We have to be downstairs in half an hour.." she informed. Vegeta closed his eyes in exhaustion, then rested his head on her shoulder, as she embraced her arms around his neck, caressing the hair on the lower part of his head. 

" The old man is going to kill us" he reported whispery. Bulma smiled 

" I know.." she recognized, still caressing his soft, black hair. Vegeta kept kissing her shoulder, for some reason not getting enough of her. Bulma turned to the alarm and shut it off, then squirmed a little so Vegeta could roll away from her. He did as she silently indicated, rolling at the same time out of bed, and walking towards the bathroom. Bulma sighed, still resting on the bed

" Take a shower on your bathroom. I have to take a shower.." she indicated. He turned to her, an evil smirk plastered on his face

" Don't worry. Two people can fit in here…" he indicated. Bulma rolled her eyes…but at the same time, the idea intrigued her. Not wasting anytime, she jumped out of bed as well, and the twosome was inside the shower in no time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Six fifty. SIX FIFTY! Where the hell are they?!" Dave paced impatiently in front of the stage, seeing as only Krillin and Goku were the only ones that were there 'on time' (five minutes ago). Madison walked along with Dave 

" Calm down, David. They will be here. They just…need some time to get dressed and-" as she talked, the couple appeared, Vegeta wearing a pair of long, black jeans and a royal blue tank top, while Bulma wore a nice white top, some blue shorts to match with. Their faces could show clear just how exhausted they were. Dave's face went completely angered 

" WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? HUH? WHAT TIME WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?!" he asked, his tone so high that his voice echoed around the whole auditorium. Bulma raised her brows innocently 

" Sorry…" she said quietly, as opposed to Vegeta who frowned at him but said nothing. Dave threw his hands in the air 

" SORRY MY ASS!" he screamed out. Madison caressed his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. Bulma cleared her throat 

" Do we start?" she asked. Dave refused to answer, so Madison was the one to nod, indicating for them to start. Bulma turned to the band, smiling at Vegeta suspiciously, then turned back to the mike. 

" One, twice and kiss my a$$" the signal went off. As the group started, there was a difference in the tones. Vegeta was playing slower than the rest of the band, which was making the whole sound to be bad. Dave immediately jumped up from the seat 

" Stop, stop, stop!" he shook his head in disbelief, letting out a sigh " Ouji…faster, ok? Faster. You're too slow!" he informed. Vegeta grunted at him, but decided not to answer since he was to tired and his mind was overly shut down. 

The band went off again, this time Vegeta doing as much as he could to play along the band. Finally Bulma's part came, and she began to sing

__

" …e y.. a..re…f….mak…me fe…." her voice was not coming out at all. Dave jumped up from the seat again 

" What the fuck was that?!" he asked, walking closer to the stage. Bulma cleared her throat, her brows furrowed in horror 

" I…I don't know. Let's try again…I just have to warm up…" she smiled nervously, taking the mike on her hands " Just gotta warm up a little…" she said, almost convincing herself. But the truth was that her voice was gone…probably too sore from the night before. 

The music started playing again, but this time, her voice didn't even start. Dave widened his eyes in panic 

" That's it! We are SCREWED! This is all fucked up!" he threw his hands in the air again. Bulma swallowed, looking at Vegeta guiltily. Vegeta smirked at her, yet the pair remained silent. The manager turned to them again

" Take the day, there'll be rehearsal at six!" he retreated. Everyone started gathering their stuff 

" You and You, stay here right now!" he informed, signaling Bulma and Vegeta. Both of them walked towards the angered guy, not having an idea of what he was going to say…

" This is something serious, I don't know what the hell is going through your minds right now. This can put us out of the game, and it's all because you were all fucked up last night. And I'm tired of you not following the rules. Goku and Krillin do not deserve to be punished, but you two need to learn something. You take this serious right now, or else, this group is going to hell. This is the last one. If you ever dare to break the rules again, there will be no band. You got it?" he asked, his tone was menacingly and low, obviously creepy. Vegeta frowned even more but Bulma decided to nod and go along with it. David frowned 

" Now go to your rooms. You're not coming out of there unless it's to sing at the auditorium. Bulma, drink liquids throughout the day and Vegeta, you rest until it's time for rehearsal. You have to start growing up. It's something that I'm not asking you for, but that it's required to survive in this business…" he informed, leaving the room, and Bulma and Vegeta by themselves…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of CH.7. Well, what did you think? I know…sleeping together…hmm? I wonder what'll happened now, don't you? Well, you know what you can do about it? You can review and tell me whether you liked this chapter or not, or if you want to suggest something…if you want to say something. Just anything!! Review please. Thank you for the support and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming out soon!!

Lovies 

~PL~


	7. Ch: 6 Stay Away NO WAY!

A/n: Hey peeps! What up!? Finally releasing another chapter. I'm so excited I can release new chappies, aren't you?! Well, please review and tell me what you think. Also, please read the warnings. These chapters are getting kind of steamy. I know, this is still rated PG13. But it does not contain enough physical material to be rated R. So please, just consider it kind of NC17, ok? Thank you… ^^

Warning: sexual content, obscene language, adult situations. Please mature readers only. 

****

'What You Wish For'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Performed Songs: Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne 

Comedown - Bush

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator bell rang, signaling its arrival to the 14th floor. Vegeta yawned, as him and Bulma both took the winch all the way to the top of the hotel, a deep silence surrendering the small box. 

Bulma refused to look at him. She was way pissed at herself for letting everything happen, and the consequences that her actions had caused to the whole band…as opposed to Vegeta, who could actually care less. Both of them got what they wanted, or at least he was sure it was something that none of them despised. He didn't see a problem in that.

As the doors pulled open, Bulma was the first one to make a move and finally get out of the elevator. Before Vegeta could even move, she turned back again, facing him. He faced her with his same cold scowl. She cleared her throat 

" There's rehearsal at six. Dress properly and be. On. Time" she cleared out, signaling the watch on her own wrist. Vegeta raised a brow, crossing his arms on his chest 

" I WAS on time this morning. There was a distraction on the way…" he explained smugly, letting clear what he was talking about. Bulma's blood boiled to a hundred and ten in seconds. She frowned at him 

" You asshole! If I'm just a fucking distraction-" she pushed him " Why the hell did you do it, then!? You could've stop it, jerk, and you didn't! Now we're both screwed! Dave thinks I'm an irresponsible punk! And it's all because of you! It's your fault!" she screamed at him. Vegeta smirked, of course not taking her angry efforts seriously

" Don't get carried away, woman. There is nothing wrong with what we did. Besides, I bet you can't stay away from it-"

" Watch me, you prick-"

" Oooh, that's a new one. Been practicing your insults lately?" he asked with sarcasm. Bulma just rolled her eyes, then turned away from him 

" I hate you, you low brain jackass.." she said, walking towards her room. Vegeta walked towards his room, which was right besides her 

" Who says I don't, you blue haired maniac?" he replied back. The couple slid their keys through the door locks 

" Hope you die in your sleep.." Bulma said before going inside her room. Vegeta scowled 

" Hope you choke in your puke.." he said back, now the two of them entering their respective rooms..

~*EXACTLY TWO MINUTES LATER*~

There were some desperate, incessant knocks coming on Vegeta's door. Vegeta tried to ignore them, but after at least five minutes trying to avoid the annoying sound, he finally gave it up deciding to open the door after all… of course ready to kill whoever it was. 

" Hey…" blue radiant eyes were seen behind the door swung open. It was Bulma. She was carrying a pillow on one hand and some sheet on the other one. Vegeta frowned 

" What do you want?" he asked irritated. Bulma glanced at him wearily, then yawned 

" My…" she finished her yawn " My sheets are still all gross. I managed to save one, though. I'm sleeping on your bed…" she stretched her arms, her face looking all cute since it was puffy. Vegeta cursed beneath his breath, then finally pushed to door open 

" Fine.." he said walking inside, Bulma walking right behind him…

Bulma went straight to bed, not giving her mind a chance to even think about it. Before closing her eyes, she managed to see Vegeta sliding off his pants, then sitting on the edge of the bed, his broad, bare back facing her. She shook her head in disbelief 

" What are you doing?" she asked, arranging the sheet she had managed to save so it would cover her whole body. Vegeta turned his head mid ways and looked at her from the corner of his eye

" I sleep naked. Sorry if it's a disturbance…though I doubt it.." he smirked to himself. Bulma yawned again 

" Get over yourself. Your ego… is…just….screwed" her eyes didn't last any longer, and not seconds passed before she was sound asleep, her body facing Vegeta. Vegeta turned and looked at her, yet remained silent. He smirked to himself as if he was looking at the most beautiful piece of art, then went to bed as well, passing out instantly…

~*TWENTY MINUTES LATER*~

" Would you stop turning?" asked Vegeta annoyed, as the blue haired female sleeping besides him turned for the millionth time, her flimsy night gown all wrinkled due to her actions. She tsked as she opened her eyes 

" I can't. It's my way of sleeping…" she said, noticing that Vegeta must've been laying in the same position for a while now. He was facing the roof angrily, probably waiting for her to stop turning and tossing

" If you want to sleep in my bed, then stop turning!" he demanded. Bulma whined 

" It's my way of sleeping, you jerk. I can't do anything about it" she said back. Vegeta breathed out, but pressed his eyes closed, evading the argument that was about to engage. Bulma frowned at him, but decided to do the same…

Bulma kept turning and turning, still not finding a comfortable position to sleep in. She opened her eyes and finally gave it up 

" Vegeta, I can't sleep" she said out loud, waking up the annoyed male besides her. Vegeta frowned, his eyes still closed 

" It's not my problem" he replied carelessly. Bulma's frame became irritated 

" It IS your problem, you asshole!" she called angrily, making him finally open his eyes. He turned to her pissed, his cover only covering from his hip bones and down 

" Why is it my problem?" he asked frowning harder. Bulma breathed in and swallowed 

" Well…um…I …want….more…" she requested shyly. Vegeta's frame became confused for a mere second before he finally realized what she was talking about 

" Your voice is going to be long gone before tonight's rehearsal.." he said. Bulma nodded 

" I know" she agreed, both of them turning to look at the roof again

" I don't care…" he said, breaking the silence that had suddenly surrendered the room. Bulma turned to him and smiled wickedly, as he smirked at her as well. In no time at all, Bulma was resting her whole body over his, her two elbows resting on his upper chest as she placed small kisses on his jawbone. Vegeta turned to her lips. Finding them, he locked them together into a soft, blissful kiss. Bulma leaned back to look at his face, as he embraced her by the waist, his hands roaming her back gently, and his eyes filled with deep, very deep lust 

" I don't want to give a shit, but I do" she confessed. Vegeta kissed her again, drowning her senses in a wave of pure lust. Bulma let herself be taken, wanting even more of the bastard laying below her. Then suddenly she broke apart as Dave's words ran through her mind repetitively

__

And it's all because you were all fucked up last night. Krillin and Goku do not deserve to be punished. This is the last one. One more and this band is going to hell…

She looked at Vegeta as he glanced at her with his dim passion. It was scary to want to be with a man like that…but it was thrilling at the same time. His desire, his feelings were just extreme. And as much as she wanted to keep herself away from him, she knew that there was going to be a point when she wouldn't hold anymore…and that point had been the night before…

" Vegeta.." she called as he kissed her jawbone with warm lips " We-we can't…" she whispered, but he wouldn't budge. She breathed out, his kisses driving her insane 

" We already did, woman" he whispered back, her neck being of his lip's possession now. Bulma sighed hard, unable to control it 

" We can't do it. Dave. He said-"

" Do you want this?" he asked, cutting her off. Bulma swallowed as his hands roamed her back even more fervently, his breath going against the bare skin on her neck. She breathed hard 

" It's not fair.." she complained. Vegeta smirked 

" Fair enough to me. All you have to do is tell me to stop" he caressed her firm ass now. Bulma gave in, her lips clashing softly against his as he ardently kissed back

" I don't want to stop you" she admitted, feeling Vegeta's traditional smirk on her own lips

" I didn't think so" he slid his hands down her underwear, now caressing the bare, firm skin of her ass. She closed her eyes for a second, the moment taking her, then opened them and immediately frowned realizing what he had just said. Breaking the kiss they were engaged in, she narrowed her eyes at him

" You are such an egomaniacal asshole" she protested, going back to his lips again. Vegeta chuckled, breaking the kiss 

" You're a witch and I'm not complaining" he stated back, kissing her once more. Bulma broke the kiss, half smiling smugly 

" Watch your mouth. You could get a bad case of blue balls…" she threatened. In a sudden movement, Vegeta rolled over, pinning her hard beneath him with his hip bones. He smirked as she tried squirming, noticing that she was almost unable to

" Now who's leaving?" he asked. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him again, but he leaned and kissed her shortly

" Don't worry, woman. I won't make you scream loud" he informed. Bulma half smiled haughtily, roaming his broad back with her hands, trying to find the hem of the pant…which she didn't find since he had taken it off long before laying down on bed. She placed her hands on the end of his spine ( you know. Where he would've had a tail) and stroked it gently, feeling his body tense upon hers

" I'm going to teach you how to say my name…" she caressed softer to torture him, making his control slip away slightly as he moved upon her to try and avoid her intents. He smirked evilly 

" How are you planning to make that happen?" he asked, as if it was something too impossible to do. Bulma giggled softly, taking his face between her two small hands and looking deeply into his dark eyes 

" That's…." she kissed him " a surprise…" she whispered on his lips, making him smirk as she smiled on his lips as well. The couple got settled, ready to start round two…

~* 11:50AM - LOCATION: LOBBY *~

Goku and Krillin were the only ones downstairs…out of a group of four people who were supposed to get there in ten minutes, twenty minutes as late. David Anderson had requested lunch at this time, saying how they needed to rest even more before rehearsal at six, which is why the band had agreed on it.

Krillin looked at Goku as both guys sat down on the lobby's chairs. The minute the two individuals missing showed, they would all go inside the hotel's restaurant and grab something to eat. Yet it seemed like Goku couldn't hold it any more. His troubled face was a clear sign of it 

" Man, I'm hungry. I wonder where Bulma and Vegeta are….AGAIN" he stated. Krillin raised a brow 

" I'm hungry too. Where are those guys? Bulma used to be at least thirty minutes earlier everywhere she was needed to go. Now she gets here like ten minutes later and she could actually give a shit…" he said, his voice sounding molested. Goku furrowed his brows in confusion 

" No she doesn't. Bulma was pretty pissed off after the meeting with Dave. I talked to her. Although not for long…" he stated. Krillin sighed 

" Well, that's not the problem anyway. There's just something going on with her. Something that's making her lose the focus on what she, and WE wanted…" he explained. Goku raised his brows, clueless as what to Krillin was trying to say 

" What are you talking about?" he asked. Krillin started to think about every single moment, from last night 'till this morning at the rehearsal meeting. He then widened his eyes wider than dinner plates, falling backwards (anime style). Goku looked at him wearily

" What's going on?" he asked. Krillin sat back on the chair 

" I think Vegeta and Bulma…have….something going on…" he informed his speculations. Goku fell backwards now (anime style), laughing in disbelief 

" You can not be serious!" he almost shouted. Krillin ssshed him 

" Lower your voice. I'm not sure, man. But look, yesterday at the party there was not one minute that Vegeta and Bulma were away from each others, and I saw her kiss his cheek. Normally Vegeta would've killed someone who would dare to do that…AND in public" he recalled. Goku nodded 

" Yeah. That's right…" said Goku dazed off, yet still kind of confused about the whole conclusion. Krillin shook his head 

" And it's not only that, but this morning they both got in late, and at the same time, plus the whole meeting thing with Dave. What do you think that meant?" he acquired, taking the investigation to its furthest point. Goku furrowed his brows in horror 

" Gosh, so there IS something going on with those two! Unbelievable! Who would've ever thought that Vegeta-"

" Goku, that's not the point. The point is that she is hooking up with a band player. A rock playing guitarist" he informed. Goku shrugged his shoulders 

" Yeah. So?" he acquired. Krillin fell backwards again 

" SO?!? Out of the three of us, he's the one that should definitely be considered 'off limits'!!" he replied exasperated. Goku's frame became troubled 

" I-I don't know, Krillin. He doesn't seem like a good guy, but he's not bad either. Besides, everyone deserves a chance to be judged after they've been long known. We hardly know the guy" he stated calmed. Krillin shook his head 

" Well, I don't know. It's all pretty suspicious to me. I mean, why wouldn't she tell us? She always tells us stuff as important as this is" he questioned. Goku sighed 

" Don't worry, man. She'll probably tell us tonight, or tomorrow. The thing is you gotta let her come to us and tell us. We can't be messing in her life, you know how much she hates that…"

" Who hates what?" the blue haired female came behind him, her eyes as bright and radiant as they had been for life. Goku widened his eyes, a sweat drop forming at the edge of his forehead 

" N-N-No-No one!!" he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Bulma looked up and met with Krillin's, who's face was as unstable as Goku's. 

" Were you guys talking about me?" she asked doubtfully. Krillin chuckled even more 

" No!" he replied instantly " We-We were…uh…talking about Chichi!" he replied, Goku looking at him alarmed…of course, Bulma couldn't see since she was standing behind Goku's chair. Bulma crossed her arms on her chest, half smiling warily 

" Oh really?" she raised a brow " Well, in that case, I guess….since you're telling me the truth, then we can go to eat" she informed. Sweat drops came down from Krillin's forehead 

" Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, taking Bulma's eyes away from Krillin. Bulma signaled the restaurant 

" He's already in there…somewhere…" she searched with her finger. Goku stood up, Krillin standing up behind him 

" Where's the food?! I'm starving!" he said, his stomach growling not seconds after the stated. Bulma rolled her eyes smiling 

" You are impossible, Goku. Fine, let's go to eat!" she said enthusiastically, both males following behind her as they walked together inside the restaurant…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…_Like I'm not real _

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say…" Bulma sang solo, as she practiced inside the auditorium an hour before rehearsal. She was glad that her voice was not cutting down anymore, but she did feel her throat kind of sore. 

__

Damn! To think this is all my fault. I can not blame the bastard completely… she thought, her thoughts betraying her own mood. She wanted to make him feel responsible for it all, but it wasn't as if she was trying to stay away from him, either. For now he was just a 'distraction'; something to entertain her while they were on the road. But she knew that sooner or later she was going to start to feel something…._and that's what I'm afraid of_ … she thought again, letting out a hard sigh. 

Though she didn't want to think about the situation, there she found herself again, thinking about it. It would be at rest for a couple of minutes before coming back, the same thoughts over and over again. _Whatever…_

"…Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared 

I was so alone 

You, you need to listen 

I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip 

And I'm in this thing alone…" she kept singing, totally trusting the fact that she was all alone…and that no one was listening. She hummed the intersection of the song, ready to continue singing almost precisely to the live tone of the song. 

When she was about to start the second part, she heard a known sound of an acoustic guitar, coming out from the backstage of the performing auditorium. She knew who it was, and she couldn't wait to listen to his voice again, singing the way he did. Fixing the stage microphone to the exact pose it used to be before she came in to practice, she turned around quickly, searching for the origin of the sound in all the backstage rooms…

~*~

"…._I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

It's taken me all this time to find out what I need …" he breathed, playing the cords on his fine wooded guitar. Bulma pressed her ear against his door, trying to listen louder to the notes he played so well. Vegeta played the second cords

__

"I don't wanna come back down from this cloud 

It's taken me all this, all this time…." he sang again, his voice sounding so concentrated and deep. Bulma swallowed. _if only I could stay here forever, listening to the sound of his voice, I would be-_

" Bulma?" the make up director, Trish, interrupted her thoughts roughly, surprising her standing there with her ear pressed against Vegeta's dressing room. Bulma quickly pushed herself away from the door, blushing hard as she did so, her eyes widened in horror while she chuckled nervously 

" Trish?" she held her breath " What a surprise!" she exclaimed exasperated. Trish raised a brow, smiling weirdly 

" Same here, I was about to go look for you" she stated. Bulma raised a brow 

" Really?" she asked dumbfounded. Trish smiled 

" Yes. I just got the new MAC package and I needed you to choose the makeup you'll be wearing for the performance on Friday" she informed. Bulma raised her two brows now 

" That's a surprise. I didn't even know I get to choose MAC makeup-"

" You get to choose AND have MAC makeup. The company sent you gifts…like they always do with all the starters they think that have a future…so that's a good sign. They're great gifts by the way!-"

" Wait! I? I get to have MAC makeup?" she asked again, as if she hadn't heard well the first time. Trish nodded 

" Yeah, girl! Well, anyway, I gotta run. I have a meeting with the Paul Mitchell people. By the way, they wanna try something different on your hair. I'll go into details later, and I'll let you know at what time you can come by and choose the make up stuff. It was good to see you, you look great!" she informed as she walked away. Bulma waved her hand mid ways 

" Yeah…you too…." she said, turning to the direction that Trish walked away to. She then turned back to Vegeta's door

" Weird…" she said with a confused frame on her face " …but good!" she smiled. Just then, Vegeta happened to open the door, and the fist thing he found himself with was Bulma standing there….lost in her thoughts…again

" Talking to yourself again, woman?" he asked, breaking her hard thoughts. Bulma looked up, shocked by the fact that she was busted, but happy that she could finally see him again 

" I thought I taught you how to say my name…" she suggested with a smug smile on her face. Vegeta smirked evilly 

" I'm a slow learner" he walked closer to her. Bulma half smiled wickedly 

" Is that so? Guess I'll have to teach you better-" she talked, but was cut off by Vegeta's lips landing on hers deliberately. She kissed back with the same passion, Vegeta walking backwards so both of them could fit inside his dressing room…

" Vegeta…" Bulma called as he dropped stuff from his dresser's counter to the floor so he could be able to set her down there. He kissed her again, this time with more passion; but as strong as his lust was for her, she had to break the hot make out session 

" Vegeta, practice is in half an hour" she informed, sitting herself comfortable on his counter. Vegeta set himself in between her legs to be closer to her, then kissed her again placing his hands on her hips 

" I'm not doing anything… 'inadequate' " he indicated, bringing her close to kiss her again. Bulma teased his mouth with her lips, suckling on his lower lip first…then on his upper lips, the kiss taking at least two minutes of their time…

" We're gonna be late" she warned, as the breathed on each others lips, their foreheads gently pressed against one another, his hands holding her face while hers held his face. Vegeta reached her lips with his shortly, then they breathed on each others again 

" Let's go…" he said, Bulma leaning in for another short kiss 

" Ok.." she agreed, but he kissed her again. Bulma cut the kiss short 

" We're leaving" she kissed him " We're leaving now" she said, Vegeta kissing her once more, making her vulnerable to her decision. He smirked seeing how much she was doing in order to 'leave', but another kiss from Bulma stopped his damnable trademark smirk. 

" You leave first…" he said in between the kiss. Bulma agreed, her hand holding his jawbone and bringing him in for one last kiss 

" Fine" she said, then jumped off the counter, her body touching with Vegeta's in the attempt. Vegeta swallowed, watching her walk away…

" God, you're hot!" he whispered. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks then turned to him, her frame awstrucked 

" WHAT?!" she asked horrified. Vegeta's eyes went wider than dinner plates 

" NO-NOTHING!!" he said blushing hard, terrified on how that thought just happened to slip away from him so easily and unaware. Bulma raised a brow and smirked 

" Ok, Vegeta. See you at practice…" she said in her 'freaked out' tone. Vegeta waved his hand 

" Yeah…" he replied nervously, the blue haired woman walking out of his dressing room, finally. He sighed, resting himself against the counter behind him worried 

" What the fuck was that?!" he asked to himself loudly, not having an explanation for it all. He then looked at himself

" What the hell…I'm even talking to myself like she does! Bizarre!" he shivered, then picked up his blue guitar and walked out of the dressing room himself, ready for the famous rehearsal which was going to serve as a test to prove just how right they had carried out Dave's rules… 

~*~

__

"…Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared 

I was so alone 

Why should I care? 

If you don't care then I don't care 

But I'm going anyway…" the guitars and the battery played for a few more seconds before finally ending the song. It was almost two o'clock…and the guys seriously didn't look like they could last out one more try, their tired eyes was a clear indication of their tiredness.

The cords on Vegeta's guitar played a while longer than the whole band played them…and of course, the first one to notice was none other than David Anderson.

" Ouji, the end. You have to work more on the end. It's supposed to be a sudden end, kill the sound after four. Count in your head and you got it-"

" I can't concentrate counting on my head" he cut him off. Dave sighed 

" Then you're telling me you can't play?" he complained. Vegeta sighed out, turning away from him. " That's what you're basically telling me, Ouji. If you can't concentrate now, how are you going to concentrate in front of eighty thousand or more people inside this small auditorium?" he acquired again. Vegeta frowned at the old male 

" I've been in large crowds before! And there has never been anything wrong with the way I play in front of them" he informed superiorly. Bulma sighed tiredly as both Krillin and Goku hit the floor, faster than the speed of light, acknowledging the fact that this argument was due to take a while. 

" …I'm not asking you to change it. I'm asking you to correct it. To make it better for your own good-"

" I like it the way it is. Why the hell are you trying to push it-"

" You know what? If you listened, just once, you would be-"

" I don't care who would I be. I like me. Too bad if you despise that fact-" 

" Ah, goddamn it! Would you stop being so damn arrogant!? It pisses the hell out of me!" he exclaimed, seating on the chair he always sat to listen to the rehearsals. Vegeta was about to reply, but Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder, making him turn to look at her

" Don't" she said in a low tone "Dave, we're going to sleep. It's two o'clock and we've got another long day coming. What time tomorrow?" she asked, Vegeta still looking at her. Goku and Krillin's eyes snapped open. Did Bulma just 'order' Vegeta to STOP arguing? Even worse…did he just listen?

Dave narrowed and widened his eyes, finally realizing that tiredness was dropping fast on him like a heavy burden. They all needed the rest 

" Fine. Be downstairs at eight in the morning. We'll intone with you Bulma, and we have to configure the guitars better with the battery, plus, we need to work on the end. We'll do that for an hour and a half in the morning, then you can go have breakfast. I'll let you know at what time after breakfast" he informed. The group nodded and muttered in agreement, finally standing straight and directing themselves to their rooms…

~*~

" I'm so tired…" Bulma whined as they all traveled on the same elevator. Vegeta yawned besides her while Goku and Krillin could barely keep their eyes open. Krillin sighed out 

" Man, this guy is killing us. I can't stand my arms. Is he going to be like this all the time?" he asked out loud. Vegeta frowned 

" Fuck him. Who needs an old kook ordering around all the time, anyway" he said in his usual pissed tone. Goku stood up for the answer 

" I think we need him, Vegeta. I mean, he's the one who pays for all this stuff and-"

" Oh hush, Kakarot! No one asked you!" he said frowning at him. Goku chuckled innocently 

" I thought you had" he said in his childish tone. Vegeta became more irritated 

" Listen you imbecile! If you don't shut up-" the bell rang, signaling it's arrival to the 14th floor for the third time of the day. Vegeta held his words as they all came back to the same state of tiredness they were before the argument in the elevator engaged. 

Krillin was the first one to get out of the elevator, followed closely by Goku, who was followed next by Bulma. As she made her attempt to get out of the electronic thing, Vegeta held her hand from the back, then pulled softly. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for his urgent request 

" Tired?" he asked, his lips roaming the thin bones on her ear softly. Bulma half smiled 

" No. You?" she asked back. Vegeta smirked

" No. Your room?" he acquired once more. Bulma grinned completely now 

" Sure" she agreed, the couple walking down the hallway fast to catch up with the group before they suspected anything. Little did they know…they already DID suspect something…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Ch.8. There is something rather important that I have to remind you, it's already written in the A/n. I would like you to know that this story should be considered NC-17, although I still keep it as PG-13 since it doesn't have enough 'physical' lemon to be classified R. This rating thing IS a problem for me. You see how it's trying to change the way you write? Now you either have to have a full lemon, or no lemon at all. How bad does that suck!? 

Anyway, now that I feel much better pulling that one out of my chest, how'd you like this chapter?? Please review, tell me what you think! Let me know what you don't like about it, what you would like to see or what you do like about it. I'm so glad and so grateful for all the people that has reviewed my 'Fame' story, didn't think it was going to be that much!! But thanks!! Thank you for reviewing this one as well and I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! Love ya'll 

Lovies 

~PL~


	8. Ch: 7 Before We Go

A/n: Review? Read & Enjoy!

****

'What You Wish For'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Performed Song (s): Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~ LOCATION: BULMA'S ROOM - 7:00AM ~*~

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, her mind still processing actions for her to take. Almost immediately, she remembered….rehearsal at 8AM. With a sudden gasp, she lifted mid part of her body from the bed, covering her chest with the bed sheets as she pushed herself away from Vegeta to take a look at the clock 

" Seven in the morning.." she sighed, laying back down besides the black haired male again. She looked at him as he slept…so soundly and serene. Who would've thought he'd be such a pain in the ass? 

Bulma placed a hand on her forehead sighing loud again. Before she even began this trip, sleeping with someone, anyone at all, was far beyond her aspirations; her goals. And now she was doing it as if it was something normal, something she had gotten used to quickly, something she had made a part of her 'new' life. It was wrong, she knew. But how could she break apart? He was with her 24/7, on stage, backstage, off the show, out of publicity; he was IN the band as much as she was. And to make it even worse….she wasn't sure she wanted to break apart now. The reason was still unknown to her. Breaking apart was just not part of her 'plans'…

Vegeta moaned tiredly, rolling on his chest so his face and body could be closer to her body while embracing an arm around her waist. His lips kissed her shoulder softly before he passed out again, breathing on her skin soundly. Bulma smiled to herself. He may want to hide that he cares for her, and that he felt something more for her than just lust ….but he sure let his guard down when it came to 'morning snuggle'. 

" Vegeta…" she called pleasantly, her hand falling on his arm embraced around her. She started caressing the soft hairs on his arms, arranging them to be all brushed in the same direction. Vegeta groaned besides her, but didn't even attempt to move, or even open his eyes for a mere second. Bulma became slightly irritated 

" Wake up. Practice is in like an hour" she informed. Vegeta nuzzled closer, burying his head on her hair and staying there…once again sleeping. Bulma sighed 

" Come on sleepyhead…" she called sweetly, obviously knowing that the tone would bother him 

" Baby…time to get up…" she called again in the same tone. Vegeta frowned on her hair then lifted his head up, his face up to hers, his eyes, dark even in morning, locking inside hers 

" Stop that" he requested, sounding more like a demand. Bulma grinned 

" Why? You don't like that, **honey**?" she called again accentuating the last word. Vegeta frowned harder 

" Woman, stop that NOW" he demanded again. Bulma giggled

" Ooooh, so scared. Bring it on, tough guy. Make me…" she dared smirking, knowing the triumph of getting her way would be hers. Not a second passed before, indeed, Vegeta was on top of her, gripping his hips on her hard so she would be unable to move. He smirked on her lips 

" Why do you dare me so? You know I won't pass on it…" 

" I know…" she embraced his neck with her hands still smiling 

" And that I'm going for the win…" 

" No need to remind me…" she assured, pressing her lips shortly against his. Her eyes suddenly lit up…as if a smug idea had just hit her 

" If you promise it'll only be ten minutes I'll do it…" she suggested. Vegeta smirked again 

" I can make you come earlier. I can promise that" he chuckled. Bulma furrowed her brows with a disgusted frame 

" You are so nasty. Why do I even do it?" she asked as he nipped at her jawbone with his lips 

" You can't get enough of me. Don't worry. Happens all the time…" he said proudly, placing his face up to her height again so he could catch a glimpse of her reaction. Bulma rolled her eyes annoyed 

" There you go. I knew that you could NOT leave your ego un-boosted (a word??) on your first morning conversation" she replied. Vegeta kissed her, his hand roaming her body until getting to her breast. He squeezed with a small pressure, making her moan silently on his mouth. They both opened their eyes at the same time

" What?" he asked. Bulma swallowed 

" What if we're late again? Dave is going to be there…" she said worried. Vegeta breathed out 

" We'll be all right" he kissed her, worries and silenced concerns forgotten as the day started up with a fresh session…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" They have two minutes to get down here!" the angry manager sighed, as he looked at the clock one more time, the actual hour given: eight in the morning. The elevator doors pulled open, and out of it came none other than the couple of the band singer and the guitarist, both wearing flimsy night clothes. Bulma drank of the bottle of water in her hand, as they both became closer to the group of people waiting for them. Dave frowned hard 

" Briefs. Ouji. It's eight o'clock-"

" Relax old man. We're here, aren't we?" Vegeta cut him off. Dave walked up to him 

" You. Are. Late. What good does it serve to me if you're late for a practice session!? There's other bands that need to practice too, and we only have an hour and a half in the morning and an hour and half late at night. You think that's enough for a performance that will be taking place tomorrow at eight o'clock?!" he asked angered. Vegeta turned away from him, his nose high up in the air. The furious male continued 

" We still have to configure Bulma's voice with the music, we still have to configure the sound with the auditorium's wave range, you think we can do that with less time than the small amount we already have?! I don't think so, Ouji-"

" If you'd stop babbling and complaining about everything we have to do you'd save us more time. We would've started already.." he said careless. Bulma, Goku and Krillin exchanged looks. Did he just say that to a manager that was pissed off at him for being late?

Dave sighed out enraged, then frowned at his face 

" You know what, Ouji? You are a good guitarist, perhaps the best one I've heard in years. But your attitude is annoying as hell. And I'm not taking it anymore. You're. Out" he informed, turning his back on him. Bulma's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Madison stopped the old man from walking away 

" Dave, you can't do this. We need him for the performance tomorrow-"

" And after the performance, he's out. We'll find a new guitarist on the road" he informed again, Vegeta looking at him under an evil stare. Madison held Dave back again 

" Dave, we won't find a new guitarist by the time we'll have to perform again. This band is going to be a great hit after tomorrow. Everyone will be inviting them to their shows. We won't have time to hire a new guitarist. Besides, he plays an important role on the band" she informed again. Dave looked at her hopeful eyes, then turned back and looked at the band, all as hopeful as Madison was. Vegeta refused to show any emotions. Of course, it was only natural 

" Please, Dave. You know it won't be good without him.." Madison broke his glance at the group. Dave sighed, walking up to Vegeta once again and raising his finger at him 

" You listen, and you listen good. You've run out of chances, you've drawn the line. I am warning you Ouji. No more of your despicable arrogant displays or you're outta here. I won't care, you got it?!" he asked. Vegeta stared at him evilly. He walked closer, looking at him almost as evil 

" You got it?" he asked again. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him 

" I. Got. It" he shot back deeply. Dave turned his back on him again 

" Carry on, band. We've got a lot of work to do…" he requested as the band proceeded, directed to the auditorium, Vegeta looking malicious and pissed as hell, his arms crossed on his chest…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" _…Cryin' out loud _

I'm crying out loud 

Cryin' out loud 

I'm crying out loud, lo-" 

" Stop!" Dave ordered, Bulma's voice shutting down, the sound coming to an end seconds later. He sighed 

" I need more follow through, guitars. I need you to follow the bass tone continuously on this part. It can't cut through" he informed. Bulma sighed 

" I think the notes are written to cut through, Dave" she informed through the microphone. Dave furrowed his brows in question 

" What? Let me see that.." he asked for the notes printed in a blank paper. Bulma handed the paper to him from the stage, then took off her white guitar to give her back a rest since she didn't have the muscles that the guys did and couldn't hold on for that long. Dave cleared his throat 

" Right" he said, dragging her attention again. He handed the paper to her "You're right, Briefs. Is it easier for you to cut the sound, though?" he asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta then at Goku. She turned back to him 

" Whatever sounds better" she shrugged her shoulders. Dave looked at Madison who was seating right besides his standing figure, then looked at them again 

" I think that cutting through sounds best" he suggested. Madison looked at him, then stood up 

" I think so too, Briefs" she opinionated. The gang agreed 

" Fine, the we'll do it that way" she nodded, putting her guitar back on. The guys went off with the sound again 

" Lets start from the bridge " she started playing the notes for the bridge. The guys followed and in no time they were all playing at the same rhythm. Bulma faced the microphone again 

" _…Cryin' out loud _

I'm crying out loud 

Cryin' out loud 

I'm crying out loud, loud 

Open your eyes 

Open them wide 

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there 

When I was scared 

I was so alone 

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there 

When I was scared 

I was so alone 

Why should I care?

If you don't care 

Then I don't care 

But I'm going anyway…(x2)…" she breathed, the sound coming to a slow end. Genoa clapped her hands continuously, standing up from the chair again 

" That was great. Finally sounding like it should!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Bulma smiled as the guy's faces just became relieved, knowing that they had done it right, and finally recognizing that morning practice had just come to an end. Dave's smile grew wide 

" That was…that was good" he agreed with Madison " That was awesome!!" he exclaimed again, sounding even happier than before. Bulma grinned now, feeling good for herself and the whole band. 

" Let's go to breakfast!!" he invited, the whole band agreeing before he could even add another word…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

" Band…" he grabbed the group's attention as they all sat on a large, reserved table; the best spot on the whole fine restaurant. The group turned to him, silence surrounding the rounded corner with view to the city lights 

" There's rehearsal at the auditorium, nine o'clock. Dinner for you will be served at eight. We're going to play as if we were in the actual performance. Now listen" he cleared his throat "Get some rest before the rehearsal. It's probably going to be a long night tonight and I need you to rest as much as possible to make the rehearsal the best. There might be a lot of distraction tomorrow since the whole place is going to be tested, and the stage is going to be prepared sometime before noon. All we're going to do tomorrow is test the cords with the guitars and battery, and we'll intone with you again Bulma. If the noise isn't that bad we might go over the song all over again. So be ready for that. Any questions?" he asked. Everyone seemed to have understood perfectly right. He banged at the table softly 

" Great. So we'll meet tonight. Everyone PLEASE be early" he specifically looked at Bulma then Vegeta "We might need the extra hours" he informed as nice as a grumpy male could be, then retreated from the table, Madison retreating behind him and walking away with him as well. The gang sat back down, looking at each others faces

" What are you doing now?" asked Krillin, directing himself to none other than Goku. Goku shrugged 

" I don't know. Probably talk to Chichi. We kinda got into a fight yesterday" he explained looking to the ground. Krillin raised his brows, Vegeta and Bulma obviously lost. It had been at least three days since they didn't know anything about their friend's personal life and it seemed like they had missed a lot. Not that Vegeta cared, he didn't know much about them anyway. 

But Bulma did. Most of her life was spent going to her guy friend's houses. Whenever her father was missing when she needed him the most, there was Goku and Krillin. She would spend endless hours screaming about her parent's absence. Either that, or she would cry herself to sleep, on either of their houses. It was rare the times when she finally felt calmed to talk about it. 

She was sure she was one of the richest girl in the world, if not the richest. But her parents could never be there for her because they worked so hard for her not to miss anything, for her to have it all; they didn't realize that it was not everything she wanted, but their love. And their presence would have been enough back then. Right now, there wasn't anything she or them could do about it. What was done was done, so she just left it alone, and didn't regret it. 

Maybe if her parents hadn't been this way with her, she wouldn't have had the heart to follow her dream of becoming a famous singer so closely. She wouldn't have wanted it as bad, or wouldn't have worked for it as hard. 

" That woman is claiming you as her property already" Vegeta's voice broke her daze off. The blue haired woman looked around, realizing that she had dazed off long enough so not to hear the reason that Goku got into a fight with that Chichi woman yesterday. 

Bulma let out an exasperated breath, blinking her eyes in confusion while running a hand through her soft, lazy hair. Vegeta looked at her, obviously recognizing there was something wrong with her, but decided to leave it at ease. He turned back to the conversation 

" No she's not-"

" Heh. Please. She requests that you call her at least every two hours" he informed the evident. Krillin chuckled as Bulma smiled, Goku's cheeks turning red out of embarrassment

" I like calling her…Vegeta" he whined softly. Bulma smiled wider. This was so Goku-like. Always so innocent and pure yet filled of spirit and happiness. Krillin cleared his throat 

" Well, guys. I'm taking a nap before practice. I don't want to be as sleepy as I was this morning…" he stretched his arms in the air " and 18 wants to go out to lunch at two, so I'll probably go with her" he informed. Goku nodded 

" You said it" he stretched his arms as well " I'm tired. Maybe I'll go to lunch with Chichi too. What are you guys doing?" he referred to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma looked at Vegeta while he looked back at her, both of them sweating as nervousness suddenly stroke their space. They blushed like never before, their minds going blank as fast as a second passed 

" S-S-Sleep-" Vegeta stammered sweat beads forming on his face. Bulma swallowed 

" Yeah, I-I I will probably g-go t-to s-sleep. I'll probably sleep too" she smiled nervously, sweat drops forming on her face as well. Goku and Krillin exchanged strange looks 

" Oh Ok" Goku nodded "Who are you guys going to lunch with?" he asked, pushing the situation farther. Vegeta looked at Bulma with his 'what the fuck are we going to do' face as he turned away from them. Bulma swallowed, turning back to Goku

" I'm going solo!" she blurted out hectically " Yes! That's it! I'm going alone. Unless this bum agrees to come with me. Either one of those or I'll order some room service up to my room" she said naturally talking about Vegeta. Krillin nodded 

" Ok" he looked at Goku suspiciously "I guess we'll meet you guys at eight right?" he asked. Bulma nodded still nervous about the whole thing. Vegeta remained silent, in some state between nervous and embarrassed. Did they know?

" See ya'" Bulma waved her hand for the last time before watching them disappear out the door of the fancy restaurant. She then turned to Vegeta, frantically placing her hand on his shoulder 

" We almost blew our cover!" she whispered alarmed by the past events. Vegeta frowned at her 

" Woman, calm down. People will think you're going nuts" he whispered back. He could feel Bulma's blood boiling already 

" How the hell do you want me to calm down!? Do you know what's going to happen if they find out?! I don't want them to find out!!" she shot back losing control. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance 

" What. Can. They. Do? They can't do anything about it, Bulma" he said irritated. Bulma looked at his eyes closely. He frowned 

" What?" he asked disturbed by her weird glance at him. Bulma half smiled 

" You said my name" she stated. Vegeta narrowed his eyes 

" So?" he asked angered. She giggled 

" So? You've never said my name before. Makes me feel like an actual person around you, though" she informed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes again 

" I don't see the difference. You're still the same paranoid, blue haired freak-"

" You stupid asshole! Well, you're still the same insensitive prick that I met that first day at the auditorium" she humped, turning her face away from him, her nose high up in the air. Vegeta chuckled 

" Feels about good not changing at all" he smirked. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him 

" Is that so? Well, I'm not sleeping with insensitive pricks EVER again!" she informed smugly, turning away again. Vegeta's chuckle decreased to a small evil smirk 

" Whatever, woman. It's your loss anyway" he replied prideful. Bulma stood up, Vegeta standing up behind her 

" Oh. Really?" she asked as the couple made their way out of the restaurant. Vegeta nodded just once. Bulma raised her brows 

" We'll just see who's loss is it.." she replied smartly. Vegeta grunted 

" Fine"

" Fine" 

They both agreed, as the couple walked away from each others, Vegeta taking the stairs so not to face Bulma on the elevator. The dare was on, as both their heads planned on going for the win. Of course, as any other game, there could only be one winner…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LOCATION: GOKU'S ROOM - 12:45

" When is it that you're traveling?" the black haired female asked as she laid on Goku's chest naked, the sheets from the bed covering her body as well as the man laying below her. Goku caressed her back gently 

" I don't know. We have to wait until this whole thing is over. I can't wait to go to other countries…" he said joyfully. Chichi smiled 

" What for?" she asked. Goku slid strands of her hair behind her ear as he talked 

" Eat new sorts of foods. There should be tons of 'em out there!" he said enthusiastically. Chichi fell backwards (anime style)

" Goku, you really shouldn't worry that much about food" she suggested. Goku furrowed his brows confused 

" Why not?" he asked. Chichi sighed 

" Because, there are some other things you can worry about first" she stated clearly putting herself as the first one. Goku nodded 

" Ohhhh…that's right! I need to practice the accords on my guitar, and drink plenty of water to be 'hydrated' for the performance and-" he was going to go on when he saw Chichi fall backwards again

" Was it something I said?" he asked. Chichi crawled back to his chest, her face now nothing more than just an angry scowl 

" Goku, you can be so insensitive sometimes" she frowned. Goku furrowed his brows confused 

" No I'm not. Why?" he asked. Chichi frowned even harder. She breathed in, ready to scream and bitch out at him right now. Oooh, he was going to get a piece of her mind all right…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" It was so much fun! Krillin are you even listening to me?" the blonde girl asked as she strolled down the California streets with Krillin by her side. Kirllin looked at her baffled 

" Huh?" he asked, an upset frame appearing on 18's face immediately. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head " Oh! Yeah" he chuckled again " Sure!" he talked, letting clear that he didn't know what she was talking about at all. She sighed 

" Is something bothering you? You've been like this the whole day" she pointed out. Krillin furrowed his brows 

" Like…Like what, 18?" he asked. 18 sighed 

" Dazed off! Looks like your head is in space today. What's wrong?" she asked. Krillin sighed 

" Nothing. Just, a lot of stuff in my mind I guess" he almost mumbled. 18 nodded, urging him to go on. Krillin shook his head 

" It's stuff you really wouldn't care to hear about, 18. Stuff that's not even my business" he chuckled again. 18 raised a brow 

" Can you explain yourself better?" she asked. Krillin scratched his head again 

" Oh well. You see. I think there's something going on with Bulma and Vegeta" he informed. 18's eyes shot wide open 

" Oh…" she said as a first reaction " Really? And I thought he wouldn't be able to find someone-"

" That's not the point, 18" he informed. 18 looked at him 

" Oh…ok. So? Go on…" she pushed again. Krillin sighed 

" The thing is that I'm kind of concerned for her. Don't get me wrong when I say that I love her, but it's just that Goku and I both feel like we're her parents, ya' know? And it's only natural to say it. We feel it's our duty to protect her from all evil and all. She's been with us ever since she was six years old. We took care of her, we grew up with her. And 'till this day she has never depended on anyone…unless its us" he stated clearly. 18 nodded, urging him to go on. He cleared his throat 

" And now this guy comes, I mean, no offense, but he's not the type of guy you look at and say he's good. Then you meet him and you just confirm your supposition. The guy is no good at all, but there he is. Stealing her heart away so he can break it. He's going to harm her. And I just don't want that to happen. She's been through a lot and the last thing she needs is a man like him with her-"

" Krillin, wait. You're totally missing the real point here. You don't know what she feels for him, you don't know what he feels for her. If you come in between she'll suffer not only for him, but for him because of you. And it'll hurt her even more…" she pointed out. Krillin sighed 

" I know the guy enough to say that he is no good at all-"

" To you. He is no good to you. What if he's good to her? Ever thought of that?" she asked. Krillin nodded 

" Not really. But what if he does? I just don't want to stand there, looking at her crying over a man like him, knowing to myself that I knew how things would turn out to be" he informed. 18 slid a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear 

" You have to let her suffer. She's not six years old anymore. You have to let her let go. If she doesn't she'll never know what anything is about! It's only fair to let her discover things on her own. Besides, I think she is a really mature girl. She knows what she's doing" the blonde girl assured. Krillin tsked 

" I know…" he smiled gloomily " Weird how it actually feels like I'm a father watching his own daughter grow up before his very eyes" he chuckled, 18 chuckling along with him. 

" I hope you're not like that with our kids" she said. Krillin looked at her 

" Our kids?" he asked just to make sure he'd heard her right. 18 looked at him and flashed him a smile 

" Just…um, ya' know. In case we ever have any…" she left it to the imagination, the couple walking inside one of the most expensive Gucci stores down the LA streets…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LOCATION: VEGETA'S ROOM - 1:00PM 

"…you are so weak. You can't last a second away from me" Bulma giggled as Vegeta kissed her neck almost incoherently before the throbbing muscles of his body requested him to lay down and rest. After one of the longest and most powerful session between the two, their bodies were way exhausted, making them unable to move elsewhere but besides each others, close their eyes and sleep. Lunch, therefore, was forgotten…

The couple panted on each others faces, Vegeta's eyes closing slowly as he was about to pass out on top of her…the same with Bulma 

" I guess I win…" Bulma pointed out, clearing out the sweat on Vegeta's jawbone with her tender fingers. Vegeta swallowed

" I'll let you have that one. I needed this after all.." he confessed, his breathing still as uneven as hers was. Bulma squirmed underneath him, making him pull himself out of her and lay right besides her, his chest facing the roof. Bulma turned to his direction, laying mid part of her body against his and placing her head on his chest, her beautiful, soft blue hair caressing his bare skin. Vegeta sighed loud

" What did you do to me?" he whispered closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Bulma yawned, closing her eyes as well

" I don't….know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LOCATION: AUDITORIOUM - THE LAST REHEARSAL

" Here's what we're going to do. You're gonna go to your dressing rooms two hours post performance. They gave us four rooms and they gave us the large living room. You're going to use the living room at least forty five minutes before the performance so you guys can talk, whatever, break the nerves down. So you have to be ready by then" the manager explained as the band sat all together on the stage, listening the orders being directed to them. 

Madison wrote the directions down carefully since Dave wasn't going to be able to be down there with them due to all the things he had to check before the band performed. He had to make sure that everything was working properly as he requested. And just in case someone forgot what they were supposed to do, Genoa could have the directions on hand and dictate them…

Dave cleared his throat as he continued 

" Krillin and Goku, you're going to come out from the right corner of the platform. Krillin, the battery will be in the center of the stage, and Goku your guitar will be on the right front. Vegeta, you come out from the left corner your guitar will be on the left front. Bulma you can come out from either side. The microphone will be set in the front middle with your guitar, so either way would be fine" he added everyone nodding to his explanation. He continued 

" Now, Vegeta and Goku you have to test out the guitars. Your playing is one of the most important roles on the song, you can not let the sound be unequal. The guitars will be placed on the stage with the same accords you leave them tomorrow morning. But even so, just check them out, ok? Same goes with you, Bulma" he explained, the threesome nodding. He breathed profoundly 

" Ok. No need to be nervous…it's the first thing I'm going to tell you. Relax. Do your job and you'll be out of here in not time, with a place on the hall of fame" he assured smiling. The band smiled between one another. He clapped his hands once, dragging their attention once again 

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's practice what I just explained to you guys!" he requested, making them stand up and jog inside the backstage ready to come out whenever the signal went off…

Meanwhile…

" I'm so nervous. And excited. And happy!" Bulma exclaimed as the guys prepared themselves for the practice performance. Goku smiled at her 

" Don't worry Bulma. We'll do fine. You've been doing this your whole life. What are the odds of you getting it wrong this time?" he said positively, embracing an arm around her. Vegeta eyed him cautiously. Krillin smiled at her

" Yeah, B. Of all the things we've been through, I've never seen you perform so concentrated and so excited as you're doing here. We've all been working hard. And now, tomorrow is the day that it is going to pay off. So don't sweat it. I think we're all going to do fine!" he chuckled happily. Bulma smiled at her two friends 

" Thanks guys! Let's rock!" she screamed as they all positioned themselves to go in. Dave started the countdown 

" We're on in fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…" the guy kept going on. Bulma turned to Vegeta as he kept looking before him concentrated, breathing profoundly, waiting for the countdown to be over already. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently 

" You ok?" she asked softly. Vegeta turned his head midways to meet with her graceful face 

" I'm fine. You?" he asked back. Bulma smiled at him and nodded 

" Good. Let's go" he stated as they both heard Dave finish the countdown in zero. The guys went out as directed, Anderson and Genoa their only audience for the day…

Bulma grabbed the mike 

" Once, Twice, kiss my a$$.." she went off with the signal, the sound going off even more perfect than the last practice. Soon, it was her time to sing, and in her most powerful, beautiful voice, she went off singing 

" _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say _

I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care?  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you placed besides you 

To take somebody's place?

When you turn around can you recognize my face 

You used to love me you used to hug me 

But that wasn't the case 

Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there waiting outside there 

Grinning with a lost stare 

That's when I decided 

Why should I care?  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

_…Cryin' out loud _

I'm crying out loud 

Cryin' out loud 

I'm crying out loud, loud 

Open your eyes 

Open them wide 

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there 

When I was scared 

I was so alone 

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there 

When I was scared 

I was so alone 

Why should I care?

If you don't care 

Then I don't care 

But I'm going anyway…(x2)…" the sound cut off after four seconds, as Dave had requested, and finally they were done….and the whole performance was just too amazing! David stood up from his seat, his grin from ear to ear as he clapped his hands. 

" Band, that was beautiful. Nice job. We're ready for tomorrow…" he smirked, knowing that this band was not only the best one he had handled so far in all the history he had with music, but they were going to be the best one in the nation as well…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Ch.9. What do you think?! I know….!!THE PERFORMANCE!! It's gonna be nerve-racking. But don't worry. It won't take me too long to get it out, hopefully. I was going to ask something by the way. I hope I have your full attention 'cause this is serious: the **end** after the performance **OR **do you want more? This is the reviewer's choice, so just let me know what you want and that's going to be the decision taken. I have ideas for after the performance, and I have ideas for a dead end right now. So just tell me, I'll be glad to continue, or stop. Thank you for all the support and time you've given to the story and I guess all I can ask you now is to stay tuned for the next chapter which is going to come out soon! JA ne!! 

Lovies 

~PL~


End file.
